Beast is Beauty
by xXUsEdXx
Summary: No one can explain Minako's ability to enter Ichigo's Inner World. But when she does, she doesn't expect the result of encountering the "horse" that serves the "king".
1. Dreamer and Devil

_Finally got this Bleach plot bunny beaten out of my skull monkey. It's been a while since I wrote anything for Bleach that wasn't published, so have this little project. So read on and tell me what you think about it._

* * *

_The world was strange, inverted, backwards. There were buildings and there was a sky, but there wasn't a sun. "How strange," she whispered._

_ "You don't belong here."_

_The voice was cold, coming from behind her. She could feel the chill going down her spine, but she felt no fear. She turned around, her dark blue eyes finding a figure standing there, with a haughty expression stamped across his face. His hair, skin, and attire were pure white—his eyes were the most unusual. The whites of his eyes were pitch black, his irises gold. Those golden orbs scanned her body with some kind of interest before rising to meet her own eyes. "Usually it'd just be me and the King here," he said. "I'd never seen anyone else coming here."_

_ "Where is here?" the girl asked softly, no trace of fear in her voice or expression. _

_ The barest flicker of a smirk graced his lips. "Nowhere that you should know, really."_

_ "Are you going to tell me who you are?" _

_ "Nah."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "There's nothing for you to know and I don't have to tell you a damn thing."_

_What strange logic, this male had. There was still something familiar about him, something she couldn't place right then. He approached her with the leisure of a cat stalking up to its prey. When they were the barest of centimeters apart, he placed his thumb and index finger beneath her chin, gripping it tightly. "There's something weird about you, girl. Dunno what kind of thing you are to come in here with a face like that; I don't like the look in your eyes."_

_ "What do my eyes look like?" she asked. _

_ His eyes narrowed dangerously. "That defiant look in your eye. It pisses me off."_

_ She jerked her face from his grip, feeling her long hair swing over her shoulders, her bangs blocking him from her periphery. "Sorry I couldn't be more accommodating, Your Majesty," she spat._

_ The laugh that broke from him—it was mirthless. "You got the wrong guy, girl. The King isn't me—of course, if the King starts getting weak, I'm gonna take my chance and take the crown."_

_ She turned her head, her eyes meeting his. "If you're so strong, what do you plan to do with me?"_

_ The smirk on his face was malicious. "I think I'll keep you alive. For now."_

* * *

Minako's eyes flew open as she took in a sharp breath, rising in her bed. Her skin felt cold, her heart racing despite of her not feeling any fear. This was the first time her "ability" sent her somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere that felt like she entered the soul of _someone else._ She pressed a hand against her chest to try and calm her erratic heart.

That being…he had the guise of a human, but she could feel it—he was nowhere near human, nowhere near pure; he was sinister, malicious. Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Minako slowly pushed herself out of bed to get ready for school. As she buttoned up her shirt, she felt the chill rush down her spine, and she had the distinct feeling that she had met the devil last night.

* * *

There was something weird about the girl that sat one chair up beside Ichigo. There was weird buzz of familiarity coursing through him, but for the life of him he'd never even talked to her before. As he considered this, Ichigo felt a familiar stirring inside him. His Inner Hollow was particularly antsy, and Ichigo had no idea what the source could be until his eyes flew back to the black-haired girl he'd never really spoke to. He flinched at the sudden burst of energy his Hollow exuded from within, accompanied with his voice, saying one thing and one thing only: _"Mine."_

What the hell was the thing going on about? What was his? When the bell rang for the lunch period, jolting him from his thoughts, Ichigo's friends made their way over to him and the girl had stood up, gathering her books and walking out of the door.

"Ichigo?" Orihime's voice called his attention back and she looked almost concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ichigo answered, before thinking. "Orihime, the girl who sits there" –He jabbed his thumb over to the desk that the mystery girl had occupied—"do you know her?"

"That's Minako Kazuya," Tatsuki answered tersely. "She doesn't really talk to anyone, she's really quiet. Why?"

"Just curious." Extremely curious, as his Hollow was suddenly dormant after she had left to do whatever she planned to do. "We gonna head to the roof, then?"

"Yeah," Mizuiro said. "We should head up now since it's a pretty nice day outside."

They weren't alone. Once Ichigo and his friends had gotten up to the roof, the girl—Minako—was occupying the corner, sitting with her legs together and a book open on her lap. She was extremely focused on whatever she was reading that she barely noticed Tatsuki calling out to her until she jumped at being addressed.

"Hey, Minako-san! Care to join us?" Tatsuki asked her. Minako blinked, her eyes a dark enough blue to be considered violet staring at Tatsuki before they scanned everyone else, finally stopping on Ichigo. The jolt of energy that passed was sharp, painful, and Ichigo felt his Hollow bang away excitedly. He tried not to frown, but his Hollow's behavior was unusual—it was usually excited during a battle, always insane and sadistic. The energy over eye contact with this girl was freaking him out.

"Arisawa-san, that's really nice of you to offer," Minako said, her voice soft. "But I'll have to decline." She smiled politely and returned to reading her book, her dark hair hiding her face like a curtain. Tatsuki shrugged, looking at everyone else. "Told you she's used to being alone," she murmured as they ambled over to their usual spot, not even noticing how Minako sudden froze, eyes wide.

* * *

"_**So that's who you are, huh, girl?"**_

Minako's blood ran cold, her heart suddenly slowly to the point where it seemed as though it barely pulsed. The voice from last night, the voice belonging to the devil, rang in her head. Her hand shook slightly, her index finger hovering at the corner of her book.

"_How are you here?"_

"_**I told you, didn't I?"**_

He wasn't going to tell her anything. Minako bit her lip, her hand curling into a loose fist. _"Where are you?"_

He gave a wild laugh that rang in her head, giving her a pounding headache. _**"Closer than you think, **_**Minako**_**."**_

His voice faded away and Minako's body slowly regained heat from her feet to the top of her head. He was close, he had said, closer than she realized. Which meant if he was inside someone's soul, then that someone was here in her school. There was something about how he sounded when they spoke just now—he was elated, like he won a prize, and decisive underlying in his tone. Minako slowly closed her book and stood up, holding the book close to her chest as she went to the door to go back to the classroom. If he could see her from wherever he was hiding, then sooner or later he was going to wind his energy around her own until they coiled together tightly, to the point where she wouldn't be able to tell where his began and she ended.

"She got out of here fast," Keigo muttered, pointing out Minako leaving the roof back into the halls of the school.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you?" sighed Tatsuki irritably. "Minako likes to be by herself, reading those dream oracle kind of books."

"She's into that stuff?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think her family runs a fortune-telling store, but Kazuya-san—from what I hear—is the only member of the family who's actually legit, but she's more of walking dream oracle," Mizuiro said. "I know you don't like all that fortune-telling stuff, Ichigo, but-"

"You think she's legit without really seeing for yourself?"

"I actually decided to see for myself. And the rumors are quite true. Kazuya-san actually managed to find things about my past that she couldn't know about. And that was with her awake."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. "_With her awake_?"

Mizuiro looked at Orihime. "Kazuya-san reads about translating dreams, and, as far as the rumors go, her type of _prophesizing _requires that she's _asleep_. Her being awake and being whatever she is to do that is quite exhausting for her."

Ichigo gave a halfhearted shrug. "I don't like fortune-tellers for a reason. If she does it for money-"

"She _doesn't_, that's the weird part about it!" Mizuiro exclaimed. "She doesn't accept any payment for doing her freaky psychic thing; she just goes on like it's what she's been doing her whole life!"

Ichigo took in Mizuiro's words. He didn't like fortune-tellers because most of them were fake and doing it to make money. But if Mizuiro managed to go so far as to figure out Minako Kazuya from the outsider's perspective, as he would normally do, than her being _exact _and not accepting money would probably trigger another possibility: that she was really good at guessing.

And if she was actually legitimate, just how far does this uncanny "ability" of hers go? Before he could go deeper in thought about it, he felt a surge of extremely negative energy. It was a possessive anger that wasn't stemming from his psyche.

_**"I **_**told **_**you, King. She's mine," **_his Hollow growled in his head right as the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period.

* * *

When school finally ended, everyone was out in front of the school to part ways until the next day. Ichigo, however, had to run back inside because he had forgotten something.

Had he realized the events that were to unfold, he'd have not gone back.

He slid the door open and barreled right into Minako Kazuya, who gasped and jolted back, her eyes wide.

They spent a few minutes staring at each other in shock before Ichigo managed to grasp that he had just bumped into the very girl he and his friends were discussing at lunch. "Minako…right?" he asked.

Minako blinked at being addressed, almost surprised that he'd even done so. She nodded. "Right…Kurosaki-san," she murmured, her right hand rubbing her left arm, her bag held in her left hand. "I was just finishing helping sensei with something."

Ichigo nodded. "I forgot something," he said, heading to his desk to retrieve what he needed. When he turned, Minako was still standing there. The look in her eyes was curious, as though she were studying him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…" She glanced away, biting her lip, before glancing back at him. "Have we…met before?"

It was his turn to stare at her. "Not that I remember."

The studying expression came back onto her face. "I feel as though I met you before…" She shrugged. "Maybe in a past life," she sighed, turning and walking out of the classroom. Ichigo rushed after her, surprised that he would, but there was something weird about this girl—he could sense it. When he caught up with her, she looked surprised again. "Your friends must be waiting for you, Kurosaki-san."

"I told them to go on without me," replied Ichigo with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, it's gonna be late and I don't feel great about having you walk home alone."

"You just offered to walk me home in your own way," she laughed softly once they reached the outside. "I suppose it's all right. We've never really spoken to each other before. It's kind of nice."

"You're not at all freaked about that?"

"Why would I be?"

That was a good question he did not have a ready response for and didn't want to respond with what he heard from Mizuiro via rumors so they passed the gates in silence.

Minako seemed to guess what he was struggling with. "I know there are rumors of me being a _fortune teller_," she said the words like they were acidic on her tongue. "You think because I declined to join you and your friends I like to be alone?"

"I didn't think that at all!" Ichigo replied defensively before stopping himself. Yes, he had, because she seemed to always be alone. "I'm sorry if I seemed to think that you did."

"It's quite all right." Minako gave a shrug of her own. "I can see how you got the impression. I'm sorry for that."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You started it."

Point for her. "Which way are you headed?" he asked. If he was going to walk her home, he was going to see if he could at least make it seem he was going in that direction. Minako gestured in the direction where his place was; so they probably lived in the same neighborhood.

"Let's go. I'm sure your parents want you home," Ichigo told her. She frowned slightly at him. "I don't want to appear ungrateful for your kindness, Kurosaki-san, but wouldn't your family be wondering where you are?" she asked him.

"My family's used to me coming home late. My dad gets annoying about it, but it's nothing you need to worry about. Really," he added, seeing concern and disbelief mixing in her eyes. She sighed, but she wasn't going to argue as they walked in the same direction in silence.

This was slightly awkward for Ichigo. While he wasn't comfortable with a girl walking home alone at night, he was equally uncomfortable with what a guy would talk to a girl about when they were heading the same way together. The fact that Minako was usually quiet in school didn't help either and even knowing she was into the "unknown" stuff would spark an uncomfortable conversation for them both.

"Kurosaki-san," Minako's voice was so soft, it sounded like it came from inside his head. He glanced at her. "What?"

"Why are you thinking too hard right now?"

_How did she know I was thinking? _"It's nothing important."

"It is important, otherwise you wouldn't have the expression of someone who was so invested in the thought."

"Is this a lucky guess or are you really psychic?"

"Lucky guess."

At least she admitted it was a lucky guess. Minako smiled slightly. "I know what you're thinking," she told him. "You think because I read about dreams, to investigate their meaning, and because my family runs a fortune-telling business that I'm a phony psychic."

"Am I that obvious?" Ichigo muttered.

"You're so transparent, it's like looking into your soul," she replied before looking at one of the houses. "This one's my place."

Ichigo stopped. "See you at school tomorrow," he said, giving her a slight wave, preparing to head on to his route home.

"Kurosaki-san."

He turned to look at her. Minako held out a hand, the expression in her eyes mysterious, blank. It made him nervous. "Minako…?"

"Just give me your hand," she whispered. Ichigo frowned, but complied, reaching for her hand. Their fingertips merely grazed each other before something burned at the contact. The sensation was intense and Minako jerked her hand back, her eyes wide as though she just realized something. "It's you…" she whispered before suddenly running inside her house, pushing the door open and closing it with a loud slam. Ichigo jolted at the sound before he lowered his eyes to his own hand, to the fingers that made contact with Minako's as her words rang around in his skull.

_"It's you…"_ What exactly did she mean?

Minako slid onto the floor once she shut her door, her heart beating so loud she thought it would burst.

The energy belonging to _him_…she didn't realize she'd find it bonded with Kurosaki Ichigo's energy. All she wanted was to sense Ichigo's energy, to see if he was kind as he had been to her, only to be shocked at what she found.

Kurosaki was kind, all right, but there was the demon's own energy interlocked with his. Trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart, Minako released a breath. "So that's why he was so familiar," she whispered.

"Minako-chan, is that you?" Minako's mother called from the living room. Minako pushed herself up. "Yes, mama, it's me," she called back, removing her shoes. "I've got a lot of homework, so I can't help in the store tonight," she added, before running up the stairs. _I have a feeling I'll be seeing the devil again…_

She didn't care whether he killed her in her dreams; she was going to get answers out of the devil in her dreams.


	2. Possessed

_I'd say Hichi's getting a bit more territorial, no? _

* * *

_She found herself in the strange place again. The buildings, the sunless sky…what a strange thought that this was inside a classmate's head. Had he ever appeared so complicated to her?_

_ "Well, well, well," spoke the warped voice she remembered all too well. "Looks like you wandered in again, didn't you, girl?"_

_She turned to see the strange, pure-white doppelganger. "I did wander in. Or, at least, I hoped I would," she whispered. _

_ "You _**hoped **_you would? That's a new one I haven't heard," he smirked, not making a move to approach her. It might ruin whatever he had in mind, she figured. _

_ "I want answers out of you," she said. _

_ "What for?"_

_ "For starters, I'd like to know who—or what—you are. I'm sure you don't want me to call you Kurosaki Ichigo, do you?"_

_ She could see his jaw tighten, his eyes flashing in irritation. She never expected what would happen next. _

_ His hand closed around her throat and her back was up against one of the buildings. She gasped, but kept still in spite of her lungs begging for air. Her vision was blurring, different images flying in her mind's eye; but, through the haze, she could see those golden colored irises fixed on her. They were narrowed in disdain. "You're so weak. I could just snap your neck and that'll be it," he hissed. She forced her eyes to stay open, the lack of oxygen forcing her lungs to try futilely to find any source of air, any at all…_

_ "Minako," she breathed out and his grip tightened. _

_ "What?"_

_ "My name," she whispered, even as doing so wasted what little oxygen she had left. "It's Minako. You know you can call me by it, right?"_

_ Silence passed between them before he released her. Minako fell to her knees, her hand reaching to rub her throat as she took in air. She looked up at him and he glared at her._

_ "What?" he repeated acidly. _

_ "Your name," she said. "I know you have one. I want to know what it is."_

_ "Why do you give a damn what my name is?" He turned, irritated by something mysterious to her than his reaction to being called "Ichigo". Actually, that wasn't such a mystery, she realized. She could see, in spite of their likeness, that this being was so undeniably, unbelievably different from the Ichigo in her school. That irritation was that he had his own identity._

_ "Can I call you White, then?" Minako asked and she saw him tense. She slowly rose to her feet, some sort of understanding dawning on her. "…That's your name, isn't it?"_

_ "I don't have a name," he spat maliciously. "So call me whatever you want."_

_ "Everyone has a name," she replied calmly, in spite of the fact that she was just at his mercy. "Even you. Letting me call you by whatever name makes sense doesn't really make it your __**true **__name."_

_ "Do you always talk so much?"_

_ "Does it bother you?"_

_ "Whatever bullshit you're spitting out about names is a damn turn off. It makes me wanna kill you."_

_ "It's as you said. I'm weaker than you and you could just snap my neck without batting an eye. Why don't you?"_

_ "I've got my reasons."_

_ "Right. Your reasons." Minako stepped toward him with ease. "Just what exactly are you? You look just like Ichigo, yet you're not Ichigo."_

_ "So glad __**someone**__ sees the difference." His tone dripped with sarcasm, like he didn't believe she could see the difference. He was a stubborn one. He turned around, arms crossed, still glaring at her. "I'll tell you one thing, though; I don't think there's ever been anyone with energy like yours around us before."_

_ "Is that your way of giving me a compliment?" asked Minako, tilting her head curiously. _

_ "Don't let it go to your head, idiot."_

_ "You really are a right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?"_

_ "Don't make me regret not killing you."_

_ "Fine, fine, I'll shut up," Minako sighed, planting herself right back down, crossing her legs. The male was a stubborn as a mule; she wasn't getting anything out of him. Almost as suddenly as she thought this, his voice was suddenly by her ear. _

_ "The King knows you're mine, Minako." The way he said her name sent a shiver of fear down her spine. "I'm not gonna kill you, but I sure as hell won't let him have fun with you."_

Minako forced her eyes open, taking her away from that inner world and back into reality. With a sigh, she tossed her arm over her eyes, relaying the conversation between her and…White. His parting words to her sent a shudder down her spine, a leftover reaction.

_"The King knows you're mine, Minako." _What in the hell did he mean by "his" anyway? She didn't belong to anyone—and certainly not anyone who lived inside another person's soul.

Minako sat up, dropping her arm down to her side as she raised her other hand to her cheek in thought. White could have killed her last night, without a thought, and she knew that. Maybe he knew that she knew, and whatever his reasons were for not killing her, she would at least be careful not to offend him in the future. But that possessive tone he got at their parting moment was unnerving.

Dismissing it for now, she got up to get ready for school. After all, she has to deal with the "King" during the day.

* * *

"You _walked home with her_?!" Keigo exclaimed loudly. Ichigo shut his eyes in irritation. Why did Keigo have to sound so shocked and proclaim it to the entire school?

"What's wrong with walking a girl home?" he asked irritably, resting his chin against his palm.

"You walked _Minako Kazuya _home! Don't tell me _she's _your type!"

"It wasn't like that."

"Was Kazuya-san all right with it?" asked Orihime. She didn't want to feel jealous that Ichigo walked home with Minako—especially since there wasn't a deep feeling as motivation. "I mean, Tatsuki was saying how she prefers to be by herself…"

"She doesn't, actually," Ichigo told her. "She's always by herself because of those rumors that fly around about her."

"Then, maybe we could invite her join us for lunch again!" Orihime beamed at the thought, glad that Ichigo managed to show some form of friendship to Minako.

"Invite her?" Mizuiro asked. "She might say no."

"She also might say yes."

"You're obviously optimistic about this, Orihime."

"Because it'll be nice for her to not be by herself!"

"That's a kind thought, Inoue-san," spoke that familiar, soft voice. Ichigo turned in his chair to see Minako standing there, her eyes mysterious as always.

"Good morning, Kazuya-san!" Orihime greeted her. Minako looked to Orihime and her lips curled into a gentle smile. "Good morning, Inoue-san. I hope I wasn't being rude by overhearing your conversation," she replied.

"Not at all!" Orihime was smiling happily, being very bubbly at the fact that the quiet girl in the class is actually associating with her fellow students.

Minako smiled again before she glanced at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, may I have a word with you?" she asked. Ichigo stood up, giving Minako a nod. "I'll be back, guys," he told his friends as he and Minako stepped outside the classroom.

The moment they were out of earshot, she spoke. "I want to apologize for yesterday, when I…freaked out."

Ichigo blinked in confusion before he remembered that she had run inside her house after they made the barest of physical contact. "You don't have to apologize."

"I should. Especially to the _other _you," Minako said. Ichigo froze, shock filtering through his senses, before he replied. "What are you talking about? What other me?"

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about." Minako's voice was firm, her eyes boring into his. "I know what the inside of your soul looks like. I've seen what was inside of you."

Ichigo could barely comprehend what was going on. This girl, whatever she was, knew what his inner world looked like…?

It would explain why his Hollow was possessive yesterday, but it didn't explain _how _they encountered each other.

"Why do you need to apologize to it anyway?" Ichigo muttered without thinking. Minako closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "I offended him by calling him by your name."

"And it let you live?"

"Is it _that_ surprising?"

"Actually, yeah, it is."

Minako sighed. "Anyway, I freaked because I felt his energy mixing with yours and it was shocking," she said. "I just wanted to apologize to you for that and I wanted to apologize to White for calling him by your name."

"You gave it a name?" Ichigo asked, incredulous.

"He isn't an _it_," answered Minako tersely. "He's himself, just like you are you. I'm sure however he usually is, he's probably more than that—if you give him a chance."

"You obviously don't know it very well."

"I know enough to realize that he isn't you and you aren't him."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but froze as his Hollow gave him a reminder. _**"Mine."**_

He wanted to know why it kept saying that and was tempted to ask Minako, but he had an acute feeling that she didn't know why either. She made a move to walk back into the classroom. "I just wanted to tell you that, Kurosaki-san," she murmured. "Don't be surprised by White's behavior—I get the feeling he does whatever he wants anyway."

Ichigo watched as Minako walked back in the classroom, to her desk. He felt his Hollow stirring smugly within him, as though he won an argument. _**"She likes me better, King."**_

Ignoring the comment, he walked inside the classroom to go to his seat.

* * *

"Kazuya-san!" Orihime waved at Minako when the lunch bell rang. Minako turned in her seat, her hand resting over a black book, as she tilted her head. "Yes?" she replied.

"Are you going to have lunch with us today?"

"I suppose I can. If no one else minds."

Orihime looked so optimistically hopeful that everyone else had to agree. Minako gave a slight nod before gathering her book and a bento lunch box in her arms, following them up to the roof.

"So, Minako-san," Mizuiro ventured, "I'm surprised you decided to join us. You seem like the solitary female type."

"That's why they say you don't judge a book by its cover, wouldn't you agree?" she replied briskly, brushing strands of her hair from her face. Orihime had fallen in stride with her. "Don't mind the boys, Kazuya-san! We just haven't gotten a chance to really get to know you!" she said.

"Call me Minako, please," Minako murmured. "You don't have to be so formal. It makes me uneasy."

"Same to you." Orihime smiled.

Minako smiled back. "Fair enough."

When the group arrived on the roof, Minako sat beside Orihime, opening her bento box as everyone else took their spots. "What book do you have there?" asked Keigo curiously. Minako blinked at him owlishly before lifting her book with her right hand and held it out for Keigo to take. The title _Journey of Souls _was stamped across the cover.

"Is there anything you're into that doesn't involve souls?" asked Keigo, not taking the book. She set it between her and Orihime silently, her fingers treating the book as though it were fragile.

"Smooth, Keigo," Mizuiro muttered. "Way to offend her when she's finally becoming social."

"She's not offended," Ichigo told them both, his brown eyes surveying her face. "Are you, Minako?"

Minako looked at him. "Not at all. Keigo asked quite a valid questions that would be rude of me not to answer," she said. "But I feel as if I should ask you those questions. Like Sado, for example; I always see you with cute little animals." She turned her eyes to Chad, who was silent when Minako voiced her observation, but gave the barest hint of a nod to acknowledge that her statement was correct.

"I like animals too," Minako said with a smile. "My favorite is kittens. I want one, but my father is allergic to them."

"I never pegged you as a girl who likes fluffy kittens," said Mizuiro, his eyes wide.

"How exactly am I pegged?"

"Like your typical mysterious, quiet girl."

Minako rolled her eyes at that, but her smile was still in place before she winced suddenly. Orihime placed a hand on her shoulder. "Minako-chan, are you all right?"

"Fine," she whispered through clenched teeth, her hand touching her temple. Ichigo flinched also, feeling a surge of negative energy inside him. His Hollow was infuriated—no, infuriated was putting it lightly. It was raging. The energy wanted to break out. There was also something else.

There was another energy, a faint one, one that didn't belong to him, his Hollow, or his friends. It was seeping into him, linking to his Hollow's energy; both energies were coiling so tightly that he couldn't tell where one ended and where the other began.

* * *

_**"You're going to let **_**them **_**play with you so easily?" **_

_"What in the hell is the matter with you? You're reacting a bit too violently over a conversation!"_ Minako rubbed her temple, feeling a powerful fury searing in her mind. In the hours of the night where her own soul entered the inner soul of Ichigo, of her limited encounters with White, she's never felt such anger from him.

_**"Conversation," **_the disgust in his voice was apparent, _**"you're making it too easy for them to get close. No one is allowed to get close to you. Not even the King."**_

_ "White, you're not making any sense." _The possessive tone of voice he just used was unnerving. Minako grimaced, pushing his energy away, back to where it belonged.

"Minako-chan?" Orihime's voice brought her back to reality. Minako realized she was shaking and she stood up. "I should go inside," she whispered. "I'm not feeling so well."

"Need one of us to go with you?" asked Keigo. She gave a weak smile and shook her head. "No, I'll manage," she answered as she moved to the door to head inside. The minute she was inside, she tried to still her shaking hands. For the first time since the very first encounter, she was actually terrified.

* * *

When the day ended, Minako had her head resting on her arms, sitting at her desk. She had stayed like that for more than a few minutes, not even showing any form of movement before Ichigo went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Minako?"

Minako jerked up as though she were electrocuted, her movement throwing Ichigo's hand from her shoulder. She seemed surprised by her actions. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "School's over, huh?"

"Yeah. What're you zoning out for?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Was it about earlier?"

Minako looked away, which confirmed Ichigo's suspicion. "It was, wasn't it?" he asked. "Why is it getting weird about you?"

"If you're talking about White," Minako said under her breath so no one else would hear, "why don't you ask him? I have to stay behind, Ichigo, I have a club today."

"All right, whatever you say." Ichigo muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow." He turned to go, leaving Minako in the classroom. When he left, Minako let out a breath, placing her elbow on the top of the desk to rest her forehead against her palm. _What in the hell did I get myself into…?_

* * *

When Minako exited the school, night had already fallen. The sky was so pitch black; it was though the world had been swallowed by utter darkness. She took a moment to gaze up at the sky before beginning her trek home. She was used to walking alone, but in a way, she would've liked to walk with Ichigo again. Shaking the thought from her mind, she focused on getting home safely.

Until she heard a cry that chilled her blood and froze. She slowly raised eyes, seeing something large, yet hazy in front of her, as though the entity hadn't manifested fully. Minako tried to move her legs to run, but they were rooted into the ground.

When the entity manifested, fear clawed into her, gripping her heart and limbs. It was bearing down on her, wearing a white mask with yellow eyes intent on her. Its body was large, imposing, covered with what looked like scales. Minako's breath caught in her throat as the eyes of the monster glared at her. The eyes were so familiar, yet different. When the creature's gargantuan arm reached out to her, Minako finally stumbled with a scream of pure terror.

* * *

Ichigo had sensed the Hollow nearby, running to its location. It had been a while since a Hollow had appeared and he was surprised that one had appeared in Karakura. He was getting closer to the Hollow; he could sense it.

Then he heard it. A scream. A loud, terrified scream, and he recognized the voice in spite of never hearing it rise above a whisper.

He grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu when the Hollow appeared in view and in its large fist was an unconscious Minako. It had its mouth wide open, ready to devour her. With a growl, Ichigo drew Zangetsu from his back, bringing the blade down on the Hollow's arm. The Hollow roared in pain and its arm fell to the ground. Using his shun-po, Ichigo sped to the Hollow's open hand and hoisted Minako into his arms. She didn't stir, but he could feel that she was cold—it was from fear, he could tell. The rage that bubbled inside of him—while he was more than pissed, he could feel a more powerful anger that overcame him…

The Hollow lumbered furiously toward the two. Before it could bear down to have a second attempt to devour not only one, but two souls, Ichigo swung Zangetsu with one arm, the other still holding onto Minako, and the Hollow dissipated with that final blow. Half of the Hollow mask obscured Ichigo's face, one eye a gold color. His eyes were narrowed in disgust and anger before he lowered them to Minako's face. He sheathed Zangetsu onto his back before he tightened his hold possessively on Minako. "Weak little princess," he muttered.

Her face contorted into a slight grimace, her eyes fluttering. He moved his hand over her eyes. For some reason, he didn't want her to see half of Ichigo and half of himself. Minako raised her hand to move his from her eyes, but he pressed his hand harder against her eyes. "Don't."

Her head stopped moving, her breathing still. "…White?" she whispered. "How…?"

"Shut up."

"Let me see you."

"No."

"Why?"

He didn't answer, nor was he going to. Instead, he bowed his head close enough to hers. "Keep your eyes closed until I disappear," he ordered. Minako dropped her hand, sitting up well enough on her own so he could let her go. He removed his hand to find that hers were closed. He stood up and left her, not giving any possible chance to open her eyes to find him there.

* * *

After a few minutes of hearing nothing, Minako opened her eyes to find herself alone. She looked around wildly. The giant creature was gone. And White…she was so sure that was his voice. How was it possible that he was there?

She placed her hand against her eyes, confused at the warmth. _His skin was cold before…_she thought faintly before she lowered her hand and pushed herself to run home.

* * *

_Doesn't he seem protective of her or is it just me? You decide! _


	3. Feared

_So I had planned to have a little something going on while writing. I usually giving a theme songs to my fics. I was thinking of having Skillet's song "Hero" in Russian as the theme, but I'm going to let you guys suggest the theme song._

* * *

Minako couldn't sleep. Long after she did her homework and took her long, scalding bath, she lay in her bed, not sure if she was wanted to sleep just yet. After all, sleeping meant…

But she had to see him. She had to know if he was the one who saved her.

Turning onto her side, Minako curled into a slight ball, her hair falling into her face, shutting her eyes to block out reality. She could feel it; her soul was being pulled to where he was, like he was calling her...

Drowsiness assailed her before she was completely, blissfully unaware…

_He didn't greet her right away when she arrived. It was strange. Minako looked around as she wandered, brushing away rogue strands of her hair. She found the way gravity worked in this place disorienting. How can anyone live with this much complication?_

_ "Yo," came the gruff greeting from above her, "took you long enough, princess."_

_ Minako looked up to see White sitting atop on of the vertical building, looking down at her. She was more highly aware of the large sword he held in his left hand, the blade pointed down. "Why are you all the way up there?" she asked._

_ "I can be wherever I want."_

_ "Did you always have that sword?"_

_ "Are you dense or what? 'Course I always had it."_

_Minako exhaled. Of course, he had a smartass response for everything._

"_Hey."_

_She looked up and nearly recoiled. The expression on his face was cold, his eyes narrowed. She could see his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. "Don't put yourself in a dangerous situation next time," he growled. "It'd ruin the fun if my new toy is gone."_

"_So you did save me," said Minako. "Why wouldn't you let me see you? And what was that thing you saved me from?" The last line of what he said suddenly registered. "And I'm no one's toy!"_

_Instantaneously, White was in front of her, his hand gripping her face tight. "As long as you keep coming here, you're my toy."_

"_Answer my questions before you get upset over your warped technicalities," Minako murmured darkly, glaring into his eyes. She wasn't going to get intimidated by him, no matter how ruthless he gets._

"_Tch." White released her and sheathed the sword onto his back. "Figures the King didn't tell you a damn thing," he muttered._

"_If you feel that way, then why do you keep telling Ichigo to not be near me? It defeats the purpose of whatever you're thinking," she said._

"_Listen, smartass, I already told you why. I don't like repeating myself."_

"_You having your own reasons of being near me and Ichigo's reasons aren't the same thing."_

"_I'm not trusting that idiot with anything that's mine."_

"_You realize Ichigo's the dominant personality, White. You're going to have to trust him with something."_

_White glared at her. "I hate your psychobabble. It's annoying."_

"_You still need to answer my question. What was that thing that attacked me, White? It had the same eyes as you," whispered Minako as she cast her eyes to the ground, her right hand rubbing the sore spot on her left arm that was blooming into an impressive bruise. Its twin bloomed on her right arm, aching when she moved it. _

"_That "thing" was a Hollow." His voice had taken on a less cool tone. When she raised her eyes to his, she could see the golden irises fixated on her bruises. "Just like I am."_

"_A Hollow…?" Minako asked softly. "But…why is it that it looked monstrous and you-"_

"_And me __**what**__?" he asked in a challenging tone. Minako bit on her tongue, averting her eyes. She couldn't, __**wouldn't **__admit that while he and the monster were the same thing…No, she won't say it. _

"_You look human, is all," she said instead. _

"_Tch. That was a crappy lie, and you know it," he spat. _

"_Are you going to answer my question or not? Why did it attack me?"_

"_Probably because you have a decent amount of spiritual pressure and also because Hollows devour souls. Which leads us to our next problem." White's hand shot out to her wrist, gripping it tight, as he spun her around and pressed her against him. Minako gasped at the grip he had on her arm, at how he twisted it enough to hurt her, trying not to cry out as he pressed her against him. His voice was dark as he spoke. "I don't want other Hollows trying to devour your soul," he hissed, "because it's mine. If anyone's gonna devour you, princess, it's gonna be me."_

"_You're hurting me," Minako growled, trying to free her arm, but White gave a rough twist of it, causing her to cry out in pain. "White, please, that hurts!" _

_He let out a wickedly sadistic laugh as he pulled her arm impossibly farther and Minako crumpled in pain, whimpers leaving her. "Stop it, please," she begged softly._

"_Keep that pain in mind, princess," White murmured in her ear, "because I can do worse, way worse." He threw her onto the ground. Minako curled into a ball, feeling pain lancing through her abused arms. Oh, she was aware of how vicious he could be—this wasn't any indication of otherwise. _

_That's when she felt it: a gentle caress on her arm, soothing her bruises. Minako raised her eyes to see brown eyes looking down at her. "Are you okay?" he whispered, helping her rise to a sitting position. _

"_Look who finally came to the party," White sneered. Ichigo glared at his malicious counterpart, keeping his hands rested over Minako's bruises. "Took you long enough," White added. "It'd be highly out of character for you not to save the day."_

"_Minako," Ichigo murmured to her, feeling her to flinch. "Can you get out of here? I really don't want you to see this."_

"_See what…?" she asked softly. _

"_Hey now," White said coolly, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword, "I don't like you telling __**my**__ princess what she can or can't see, King."_

_It happened in a flash. White had drawn the sword and advanced with such speed, Minako hadn't even realized he moved. Nor did she notice Ichigo had blocked White's blade with one of his own until she saw that both swords were identical. _

_Ichigo had one arm around Minako protectively, putting most of his strength into keeping White at bay. With a cruel smirk, White disappeared suddenly and before Minako could even comprehend anything, Ichigo moved her out of the way as White's attack came from above, the clashing of blade piercing the air. _

_She didn't want to see them kill each other. She wanted to scream for them to stop, to do something besides standing there. But this wasn't the inside of her soul, this wasn't her world; she was powerless here. _

_There was rage in Ichigo's expression, a sadistic excitement in White's; their blades were clashing together powerfully, loudly, the force behind each blow unrelenting. Each time the blades had hit each other, Minako's body jerked, her hands reaching to cover her ears, covering them to keep the noise from piercing her ears. _

_She was scared. She was terrified. But she didn't know whom she was scared for. _

_She could feel herself fading away, the noise becoming dulled, drifting farther away…_

"Minako-chan?" The voice calling her name was familiar…

Minako opened her eyes, disoriented, before she jerked at feeling a hand on her arm and jolted up. Her mother looked at her, concern written across her face, as she surveyed the bruises on her arm.

Minako felt something cold slipping down her face before her mind registered that they were tears. Her mother sat on her bed and touched her face. "My dear, what is it? Where did your power take you that caused you to be afraid like this?" she asked.

It was such a complicated question that she didn't even know where to begin. Instead, her heart lurched painfully at the fact that where she had gone during the night was slowly wearing away the iron shell that shielded her soul, and more tears fell at the thought that no matter how brutal he was; she was going to keep returning for reasons that were still foreign to her.

"Minako-chan?" Her mother whispered, wiping her tears away, before Minako threw herself at her mother, holding her tightly, sobs wracking her body. She was terrified of him, and of the hold he seemed to manage to have over her. It was settling deep into her bones, burning under her skin. She heard her mother hum soothingly, felt her fingers thread through her hair in an attempt to calm her. Minako knew she hadn't cried since her childhood, and unleashing these tears was like water bursting through a dam.

"Minako?" She heard her father call and she and her mother parted. Her father's eyes were full of worry, but he continued as if she hadn't burst into emotionally confusing tears. "There is a young man at the door to see you."

There was only one person who could be at her door.

* * *

Ichigo was already nervous about this to begin with.

He wanted to put this off, given the fact that he felt Minako needed the weekend to recover, but he knew that Minako deserved to know the truth. When he saw Minako's father, with the eyes his daughter obviously inherited, it unnerved him. The rumors were that Minako was the real "psychic", but Ichigo had a feeling when he introduced himself and asked to see Minako that her father could read into his soul.

Then Minako appeared at the door, her skin completely paled, wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of jeans. She didn't look surprised to see him. "Ichigo," she murmured softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were free," Ichigo replied, jamming his hands into the pocket of his pants. "So we could talk."

"Talk about what?" she whispered, her voice sounding a bit harsher than it usually was. Ichigo tried not to wince. "You know what."

She was silent before she turned back to tell her parents she was going out before putting her shoes on and shutting the door. Ichigo proceeded to walk ahead and he heard Minako following behind at first before she came to be in stride with him. He glanced at her and noticed that, aside from her pale face, her eyes were rimmed with red. Had she been crying?

"Why did you come to my house, Ichigo?" Minako asked softly, not meeting his eyes. "Surely it wasn't for some idle wandering around Karakura."

"No, it isn't," replied Ichigo. "I wanted to talk to you about last night when you were in my soul and-"

"—And you saw White almost pulling my arm off?"

He winced. "I tried to tell you that whatever you saw in him wasn't how he really is."

"I don't care how he usually is with you, Ichigo," Minako said shortly, rubbing her arm. "The minute you both starting fighting, I forced myself to get out."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he told her. "How are you able to enter my soul like that?"

"I…" She stopped walking, her bangs hiding her face as she looked at the ground, her finger pressing against her lip in a precariously close-to-nail-biting manner. "It wasn't always like that."

"How was it usually like?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know."

She took in a shaky breath. "I used to be able to only see snippets of memories by physical contact. That was the extent of my…ability."

"So when you told me to give you my hand…?" Ichigo prompted and Minako looked at him.

"I wanted to see if you were really as kind as you were showing to me. I wanted to just get a glimpse of kindness you've shown in your memories and…I felt White," she whispered.

"Felt him?"

"That burning feeling that pushed us apart, the same energy that I felt and recognized as his. It pushed us apart so I could only sense him and nothing else."

Ichigo contemplated on this. "That explains the faint spiritual pressure I felt when you were on the roof with us."

"White said that when the…Hollow attacked me," Minako said. "And that he was one too. Does that mean that deep inside you, you're truly malicious?"

He turned, wide-eyed. "N-No! That's not how I am!" he exclaimed.

Minako gave him a look that showed she was highly dubious. "Did you sense me inside your soul last night?" she asked.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I…this is gonna be so damn hard to explain…"

"Explain what?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Ichigo had taken her by the river. Minako watched the crystalline water flow before she sat down. "You said you were going to tell me, Ichigo. So talk."

He let out a breath. "It started when I met Rukia."

"Kuchiki-san? The transfer student?"

"Yeah. See, she's a Soul Reaper."

"Soul…? Like a grim reaper, leading the souls to wherever it is they go?"

"Yeah. They guide spirits to the Soul Society."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"My family was attacked by a Hollow. Rukia tried to help us, but got hurt and the only way for the Hollow to be taken down was that I become a Soul Reaper. So, she gave me her powers," Ichigo explained. "I'm a substitute Soul Reaper."

"So," Minako whispered softly, pushing the question out before she could have a chance to choke it down her throat. "How did you get White inside of you?"

"I lost my powers for a bit. Well, not mine, but Rukia's powers." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "And Urahara was helping me tap into my own Soul Reaper powers. One of the sessions was to find my powers before I become a Hollow. I found my powers, but when I was in the Soul Society battling everyone who stood in my way-" He struggled to say the name Minako gave his Hollow, but forged ahead, "—White reared his head."

"So that's how he was born in you," she whispered, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head against them. Even as she sat here with Ichigo by her side, she could feel White's energy calling to her soul—as she figured, it was already too late to untangle the coils binding them.

"Another thing," Ichigo said and Minako looked up at him. "I had saved you when that Hollow attacked you. _Him _taking over was the last thing I remember when I managed to get to you before the Hollow could eat you. But to probably keep it from happening again, you should come with me to Urahara's."

"You want me to visit some person I've never met? What for?" Minako asked.

Ichigo met her eyes. "To see if we can help you use your ability."

Minako blinked at him before she pushed herself to her feet. "If it works," she began shakily, "will it mean I won't get to see White anymore?"

"After what he did to you, you still want to see him?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Even as he said those words, he felt his Hollow writhing inside him, impatient, lusting. _**"Don't even think of keeping my princess from me, King," **_he hissed. _**"I refuse to have you take something from me. I'll make you watch as I take her from your hands."**_

Minako didn't answer, but winced as if she heard the words that rang in Ichigo's head. "I…" she breathed. "I'll go with you, to see if I can control it…so I can use it on my terms."

Pushing the disturbing reaction from his Hollow into the recesses of his mind, Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You won't be alone in this."

"I'm not doing it for you," she told him. "I have my own reasons for agreeing to do this."

"I understand." He gave a curt nod of his head. "Ready to go?"

Minako took in a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's go."


	4. Soul Seeker

Urahara's shop looked like a place where people would sell illegal things. That was Minako's opinion the moment Ichigo had brought her to the place, her eyes glancing from the sign to the building itself. She had a very strange feeling only she and Ichigo were able to see the place if they had been followed by a third party.

"Kisuke's pretty smart, so he'll help us figure out why this thing's happening," Ichigo said; the _thing _being Minako completely invading his private soul, something that seemed to cause a lot of discomfort spoken aloud. Minako looked at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. "You're taking me into quite a suspicious location, Ichigo."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "The only one I know is White. Twisted be it may, I trust him. I don't…really know _you_."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, as if taking in the information she had put in his head. Then he spoke. "Come on. They're waiting for us."

_They_? Minako followed Ichigo as he walked to the door and slid it open. "Hey!" he called out. "We're here!"

She sucked in a breath. Who else was here?

From within, Orihime bounded into view. "Minako-chan!" she greeted, cheerfully coming over to take Minako's hand to lead her inside. Minako was stunned. "O-Orihime! W-Why are you here?"

"You have powers, right?" Orihime asked. "So do I."

Minako allowed Orihime to pull her to a spacious room with a table and sitting at the head of the table was a man with a hat practically hiding his eyes, donning a green robe. Also at the table sat Chad, Uryu, and two people wearing black robes—one girl, one boy. The girl Minako recognized. "Kuchiki-san."

"Hello, Kazuya-san," Rukia said before she gestured to the male sitting next to her. "This is Renji."

"Hey," Renji raised a hand in greeting.

The man with the hat spoke, his voice high with cheerfulness. "You must be the Minako-chan Ichigo was talking about!" He had a grin that made Minako feel slightly uncomfortable. "He didn't mention how pretty you are!"

"Urahara, leave her alone. That's not the reason we're here," Ichigo muttered, standing behind Minako. Orihime tugged on Minako's hand. "You can sit right by me, Minako-chan," she said as she plopped down beside Rukia. The unfamiliar male spoke gruffly. "Since we're all finally here."

Urahara's cheerful grin melted into a serious expression. "That's right. There's a reason we're all here." He looked at Minako. "Ichigo says you've been entering his inner world and you've also been attacked by a Hollow not too long ago."

Minako looked down at her hand, her fingers lacing together. "By inner world, you mean his soul, am I right?" she murmured.

"That's right," replied Urahara. "Have you always had this ability?"

Minako flipped through her memories, trying to see when this ability of her started. "The extent before this was that I would just make physical contact with people and see snippets of their memories. But…the night when I first entered Ichigo's soul was when it all started," she whispered.

"Is there others in your family with that ability?"

"Others?"

"Your mother? Father? Siblings?"

When Ichigo glanced at Minako, he noticed her face had paled significantly at Urahara's question and there was a haunted look in her eyes. Her teeth furrowed into her lower lip. "I…" she whispered, "I think my…older brother did."

"What do you mean, Kazuya-san?" Uryu asked. "You had an older brother with the same ability as you?"

"_Had _being the operative word." The haunted look was more pronounced as the words escaped her lips.

"Where is your brother?" asked Orihime gently.

Minako's voice suddenly went cold. "He died while my mother was pregnant with me."

"How do you know?" asked Ichigo.

"I didn't until I was five years old," Minako sighed. "I took my mother's hand and I saw my brother's face while he lived and his face when he lay in a casket. He was able to know things about my parents that no one else knew."

"How did your brother die?" asked Rukia.

"Why is that important?" Minako shot at her. "We're not talking about a family tragedy."

"Your powers seem to only be flowing among siblings," Urahara said. "If it's evolving to allow you to penetrate people's souls, then it must be…"

"What must it be?" asked Renji.

"It must be Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha," answered Urahara. "It is something surprising because that power hasn't been seen in over a millennia."

"A millennia?" Orihime whispered. "Why?"

"Because those with the power don't exist anymore."

Minako stiffened. _Don't exist anymore…_The words bumped around in her brain. "How do I control it?" she whispered.

"Kazuya-san," Uryu met her eyes after pushing his glasses up briefly, "this is a lot for you to take in. Especially since there's things you still don't know-"

"I can worry about that another time," Minako said sharply before turning to look at Urahara. "How do I control it?"

"The ones who know are in no condition to tell us," sighed Urahara. Minako pushed herself up with more force than necessary, shocking everyone present. "Why?" she asked. "Why would they in no condition, aside that they're dead?"

"From what little information we have, using your ability for anything more than what you're doing now will cause your sanity to deteriorate."

"You mean…I'll lose my mind, right?"

"There's no proof that it does, but it is very likely."

Minako bit her lip again and Orihime stood up. "Minako-chan, please calm down," she murmured. "Like Urahara-san said, there's no proof."

"But it's highly likely," she told Orihime. Orihime made a move to touch Minako's shoulder, but she recoiled. "I need air," she mumbled, stumbling for the exit, her hand pressing against her head. She had to get out of here, to clear her head, to take in the facts that she could be losing her mind.

* * *

"Great way to scare the crap out of her, don't you think?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

"If you'd rather Urahara didn't tell her that-" began Rukia, looking at the deputy Soul Reaper pointedly.

"Of course he shouldn't have told her that! She wants to control her ability, not get scared of it!"

"You're being stupid, Ichigo," spoke Renji bluntly. "You brought the girl here so she could understand what she's getting into. You can't have it where she learns the positives without learning the negatives."

"If she's able to keep going into your soul like she has been, there's a trigger. Any idea what it could be?" asked Urahara.

"I think it's..." Ichigo winced, feeling a sharp tug of energy inside him, like something had ripped.

"Ichigo?" Orihime whispered. "What's wrong?"

_**"The princess ran for it." **_His Hollow's tone was strange—a mix of pleased and irritated.

"The trigger's my Hollow," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Minako. Every time she gets into my soul, my Hollow's always there, waiting for her." Even as he said it, he could feel his Hollow's energy drop, as if it were…waiting.

"Why do you think it's waiting for her?" asked Renji.

"Could be that their energies are binding together," Urahara said, "if it's expecting her to be in your soul, then it's obviously attracted to her spiritual pressure."

"But Minako-chan never had a spiritual pressure before," Orihime breathed. "Why couldn't we sense it before?"

"She said she could sense energies by making physical contact," Chad said slowly, as though contemplating his thought. "Maybe that's why we haven't sensed her spiritual pressure."

It was the only real explanation for the notion. No one could sense anything from her until she made contact. But, now that Ichigo thought of it, how did his Hollow find Minako's energy before he made contact with her?

"_**I'm not telling you anything, King," **_he hissed right as everyone else stood. They had something important to prepare for, a coming battle. As much as Ichigo wanted to know more about the ability Minako had, it would have to wait.

* * *

Minako fell to her knees, eyes on the river, trying to catch her breath. It had taken her to run blindly to find the river and she had just stumbled, trying to clear the fog that was in her head. She shouldn't have known any of this. She was better off not knowing anything. The rage that bubbled inside her was shocking. If it hadn't been…

_Stop it. _Placing blame did nothing. Minako sighed, moving her legs out from underneath her so they wouldn't go numb, and brought her knees up to her chest. She wanted to stay here, curled, forever, so she wouldn't have to endure anything...

_Maybe this whole thing with White is a sign that I'm losing it._ What a depressing thought, that visiting a psychopath would cause her sanity to drop twenty points. She absently wondered what would it be like if she had never encountered the beast inside Ichigo's soul. Would she still go on in her quiet existence, waiting for something to happen, for someone to reach out?

A chill crept up her spine, causing Minako to turn to look up to the streets from where she sat. Something was happening. She could feel it. She couldn't name it, but it was a feeling of complete and utter dread. _Something's coming..._

She rose to her feet, walking cautiously back to the street, keeping her eyes on the sky. But nothing came.

Or at least she had thought it hadn't.


	5. The Sun Has Set

_Well, I have a feeling some crazy stuff is gonna happen._

* * *

Minako had the intention to return to Urahara's shop; she really had. But on her way, she had seen Orihime and Rukia, and their eyes had locked on hers. Orihime smiled in a way that seemed cheerful, but Minako could sense something was amiss inside. "Minako-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to see Urahara," Minako answered softly, walking toward Orihime and Rukia. "Are you okay, Orihime?"

"I'm fine," replied Orihime before she looked at Rukia. "Rukia-chan is about to help me train by taking me to the Soul Society."

Soul Society. Minako remembered Ichigo mentioning the place, but she figured only the spirits of the dead could go. Even as Orihime said it, Minako felt the weight of unease knotting her insides, darker than the unease she felt hours before.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, surprising herself by getting the words out.

"Kazuya-san, with all due respect, you just found out about the truth about your abilities. You should talk to Urahara," Rukia said, trying to speak calmly after witnessing how upset Minako had been. Minako met Rukia's eyes and felt determination rise above the unease. "Kuchiki-san, thank you for your concern, but I'm asking to come with you," she said. "There could be someone in this Soul Society who may know more about my abilities."

The words had burned in her mouth like a lie, but she wasn't going to waver. Rukia looked as though she was debating on allowing it before sighing. "All right."

Orihime beamed at Minako. "You'll like the Soul Society. We have plenty of friends there who can help you too!" she exclaimed. Minako smiled as Rukia opened the Senkaimon and lead the way into the Soul Society.

* * *

The onslaught occurred then. The Arrancars appeared on a mission to annihilate the Soul Reapers right after the group had taken care of the Hollows that had appeared. Grimmjow broke from the ranks, moving on his own agenda. He owed the Soul Reaper who put the scar on his chest a great deal of pain. Let the others handle all the other Soul Reapers.

He grinned maliciously. He was going to have fun with this.

* * *

The Soul Society wasn't like anything Minako had ever imagined. It was like being sent back into a time warp—like Feudal Japan. She had sat on the sidelines, watching Orihime and Rukia training as she sat beside Rukia's superior, Ukitake.

"Rukia had mentioned you have abilities of your own," he said to her. Minako nodded. "Yes. But I'm not sure how much use it'll be in battle."

"You wanted to know more about it?"

"I want to know where it originated from. Anything else about it, I'll try and figure out."

"You're a brave girl," Ukitake commented.

"I'm not brave," she said. "But I wanted to come here with Orihime and Kuchiki-san because I felt something…" she trailed off.

"Something how?" asked Ukitake.

"Something bad," Minako whispered. "I don't know much about what's going on, but I don't want anything bad to happen to them…"

That's when Ukitake's expression melted into shock before he called down to Rukia.

"Yes, sir! I just received the report on the Espada's recent activity!" Rukia replied.

"The Kido Corps are working on a gate to the world of the living! Use the Senkaimon in front of the barracks!"

"Yes, sir!"

Minako stood up as Orihime cried, "Wait Rukia, I'll go with you!"

"No, Orihime. You and Minako don't have a Hell Butterfly. If you both come with me, you'll be stuck in the Dangai," Rukia told her. Ukitake took Minako's hand and flash-stepped into the barrack. "I've requested the Outer Wall be stabilized so you can pass into the world of the living. It'll take some time for the both of you to go into the world of the living," he said.

"Yes, sir," Orihime murmured and Minako nodded. Rukia smiled at them both. "I'll be waiting for you two on the other side."

Watching Rukia leave, Minako felt the unease weighing heavily on her heart. _I hope everyone else is all right…_she thought.

No more than a few moments later, the Dangai was prepared for both of them to go through. "Thanks for everything!" Orihime told Ukitake and Minako waved at him as she and Orihime ran into the gate. No sooner had they gone in, two Soul Reapers followed them. "It is custom for two Soul Reapers without Hell Butterflies to escort guest between the two worlds. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you understand," one of them explained.

"I don't mind that. Do you, Orihime?" asked Minako, looking at her. Orihime shook her head. "Not at all. Lead the way," she told the Soul Reapers and they took the lead. Once they were out of earshot, Orihime asked, "Minako-chan, what was the real reason you came with Rukia and I?"

Minako opened her mouth to respond until a voice echoed through the Dangai. "Only two guards. How negligent."

The group stopped, as something seem to split open before their eyes. The unease inside Minako evolved into pure dread as a figure stepped out from the opening within the Dangai. Pale skin, black hair, cold green eyes, donning white, and a piece of something on his head. The energy this figure exuded…_It's just like that monster that attacked me, but stronger...stronger than White's even…_she thought. "It is convenient for me that the irritating Outer Wall was disabled. I don't like to be rushed when I'm talking to someone," the figure added.

"You're an Arrancar!" One of the Soul Reapers advanced and Minako stepped closer to Orihime. The figure raised a hand and she could hear Orihime cry out, "Wait! You want to talk to me, right? Let's talk!"

Instantaneously, the Soul Reaper seemed to explode in front of their eyes, the blood flying everywhere. "Soten Kishun!" Orihime cried and her hair pins seemed to fly to the remains of what was the Soul Reaper. "Run!" she told the other Soul Reaper, who was going to protest, but soon he met the same fate as his comrade. Minako had let out a gasp as Orihime cried, "Ayame!" and made the shield widen.

"One more nuisance," the figure murmured, ready to move his hand to aim at Minako. Minako met his unmerciful green eyes and felt the familiar tug she'd feel with White. She let herself fall in, probing, to find some crack inside his soul before she felt herself being pushed out. "Minako-chan!" Orihime cried, her hands on Minako's shoulder.

"Seems you have a strange ability like the girl," the figure whispered. "But I want a word with the girl." He looked to Orihime. "Come with me."

"Wha-" Orihime began, but he interrupted, "Don't say anything except yes. If you say anything else, I'll kill. But not you; I'll kill your friends."

Minako could feel Orihime trembling from fear and could feel it radiating into her own body, deep into her bones. He could kill everyone; she had no doubt about it. He could even kill…

"Aizen-sama desires your power. Understand? Only your immediate compliance will save your friends. You have no rights. This is not a negotiation. It's an order."

When Orihime didn't respond, he spoke in a colder voice that sent shivers down Minako's spine. "I'll say it just one more time. Come with me, little girl."

Before Orihime could make a move, Minako slowly moved her hand to take Orihime's gently. "You said Orihime has no rights. But I do," she said, her voice strong when inside she was shaking. When those green eyes landed on her, she continued. "Your…Aizen-sama needs Orihime, right? You didn't expect me to be with her. So as far as I'm concerned, I have every right to negotiate."

"Minako-chan…" Orihime whispered, but stopped when she felt Minako squeeze her hand reassuringly. The Arrancar regarded Minako stoically. "For a lower being," he mused, "you are correct. You are not necessary, therefore you can negotiate to pass through the Dangai and have your life spared."

"I'm not negotiating for my life."

"Then what do you wish to negotiate?"

Minako kept her eyes on him, her choice absolute.

* * *

During the fight with Grimmjow, Ichigo felt it, even in his weakened state. It was sharp, ripping sensation that nearly crippled him again. Whatever had happened, whatever ripped away from him, it wasn't there anymore. He had become dimly aware of the fact, as Rukia was recovering from Grimmjow's attempt to blast her head off and Shinji was fighting him now. He heard Grimmjow begin to yell, "Grind-" until a hand stopped the former Sexta Espada. Grimmjow ground his teeth together. "Ulquiorra…"

"Mission accomplished," Ulquiorra said stonily. "We're going back."

Negacíon shot from the sky upon the Arrancar, having them return to Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra observed Ichigo from above. _You seem to have gained a new power, but it's so insignificant. The sun has set. This day was ours._

In the Dangai, Orihime had her face in her hands.


	6. Abduction

_She did not appear tonight. And it was unusual._

_She always appeared at night, always looked for him, and he was always able to sense her here before she could even find him. _

_But she wasn't here. He couldn't sense her. He growled in irritation, eyes shut. The King was injured, sleeping off the battle with the Arrancar. Had he been in control, the Arrancar would've been shredded meat…_

_Three minutes…an hour…she still hadn't come. "Princess…the King better not be keeping you from me…" he growled. _

_That's when he heard her voice, faintly whispering the name she gave him, and the only words that made no sense._

"_You'll understand why I did this…"_

When the sun rose, Ichigo crashed on the floor. "Ow…falling out of bed," he muttered, rubbing his head. "How lame…"

That's when his eyes widened, noticing that the bandages on his arm were loose, no scar left from the battle. How could it be…? He pressed his palm against his forehead, just above his eye, and shut his eyes. He felt it—a familiar spiritual pressure—"This is…"

"Orihime Inoue's spiritual pressure? Possibly," came a familiar voice. Ichigo turned his head to his window to see Toshiro Hitsugaya with a serious expression on his face. "Come with me, Kurosaki. We have a situation."

* * *

Toshiro had taken him to Orihime's place, and he was shocked to see Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, and Rangiku had gathered in her room, looking as serious as Toshiro.

"What's going on? Where's Orihime?" asked Ichigo. Toshiro looked to Rangiku. "Is the reiha interference gone?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Open a link," Toshiro ordered.

When the connection went through, Ukitake was on the other end, a grave expression on his face.

"Ukitake?" Toshiro looked hard at the captain of squad 13. "Where's the Head Captain?"

"I felt there was something I had to say myself," Ukitake said.

"And what's that?"

"That I was the last one to see Orihime Inoue as she went through the Senkaimon to return to the world of the living. There was also another girl who was with Orihime-"

"Another?" asked Yumichika.

"Yes. Minako Kazuya."

A shock went through the group, particularly Ichigo and Rukia.

"Judging from your reactions, I take it neither of them arrived there," said Ukitake.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo demanded, his hands curling into fists.

"The guards who went with them came back. According to them, both girls were abducted by an Arrancar and possibly killed," replied Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to have to say it like this."

"Orihime's not dead. No way!" Ichigo snapped before he drew back the sleeve of his shihakusho to bare his wrist. "Look! My arm was injured in yesterday's battle and it was completely healed this morning and there were traces of her spiritual pressure on me! No one over here could heal it and you want me to believe she's dead?!"

"I see," came another voice and Head Captain Yamamoto appeared on screen. "It is most unfortunate."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"If what you say is true, it is safe to say Orihime Inoue is alive, which in turn would imply the other girl is alive as well. At the same time, however, it implies betrayal," Yamamoto said.

"Betrayal?"

"If she had been abducted, she would not have the time to visit you while you slept. The fact that she healed your wounds before disappearing, it means that Orihime went with the Arrancar of her own free will."

"Then what about Minako? What does that mean for her?" Rukia asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"If she was with Orihime Inoue in the Dangai, and did not return to the world of the living, it implies that she also went with the Arrancar. It means that Minako Kazuya is either a hostage or also a traitor."

The anger within Ichigo did not only belong to him; but the moment the Head Captain spoke those words, he exploded. "Take that back!"

"Stop it," Renji grabbed Ichigo by his shoulder. "You'll make it worse." He looked to the screen. "Sir, I understand what you're saying. As a member of the advance team, I will go to Hueco Mundo to open the eyes of the traitors Orihime Inoue and Minako Kazuya."

"You will not," boomed Yamamoto. "Now that we know the Arrancars are prepared for battle, the entire Hitsugaya advance team will return to defend the Soul Society."

"Are you telling us to abandon Orihime and Minako?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. They are merely two girls and we have the fate of worlds to consider," Yamamoto answered.

"With all due respect, Captain," she said, her face contorting into determination, "I cannot obey that order."

"I thought this might happen. Fortunately I took precautions."

A Senkaimon opened inside Orihime's apartment and Kenpachi and Byakuya stood there.

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji said, stunned.

"You heard the Head Captain," Kenpachi said. "Come with us."

"Do not resist," added Byakuya. "We have been ordered to bring you back by force."

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before Ichigo spoke. "Fine. I won't ask the Soul Society for help. Just tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo. They're my friends. I'll save Orihime and Minako by myself," he said.

Yamamoto considered him before giving his response. "You will not. We are going to need your help in the coming battle. I cannot allow you to throw your life away. You will stand by and await further orders. That is all." The screen went black as the connection went dead. He felt his friends go through the Senkaimon. "Ichigo," Rukia murmured, "I'm sorry."

The Senkaimon closed and Ichigo was alone in Orihime's apartment. The anger that belonged to him was mixing with the raging fury his Hollow was exuding.

_**"You better get her back, King…" **_he growled, his voice cold with rage inside Ichigo's head. _**"If you don't, I'll make sure to do it myself."**_

Whatever his Hollow's reasons were for demanding Minako's presence back, Ichigo knew why he was going into Hueco Mundo. His friends needed him and he was going to get them back.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Minako kept holding onto Orihime's hand, feeling Orihime's own grip tightening as the Arrancars lead them to a spacious room, where a throne sat high above ground. On it, sat a man who peered down at the two girls. "Welcome to our palace, Las Noches," he greeted calmly, as if they were honored guests. His eyes went to Orihime. "Your name is Orihime Inoue, isn't it?" he asked before his eyes slid to Minako. "And who is this…?"

"This girl, Minako Kazuya," Ulquiorra said, "also has a strange ability. However, since she was not the intended target and was with Orihime Inoue, she insisted to come here."

"I see," the man said before he looked back at Orihime. "I'm sorry to rush you, Orihime. Please demonstrate your powers."

Minako felt Orihime trembling before her hand slipped from her grip. "Y-Yes," she replied. Minako could sense great power coming from the man who overlooked them, and it made her feel cold inside.

"There are some here who doubt your worth," he continued before looking at one of the strange figures. "Isn't that right, Luppi?"

"That's right." The one called Luppi was covered in bandages and the look on his face was dark, murderous even. "We were sent to the world of the living just to get one little girl, with a tag-a-long?"

With rage bubbling inside her, Minako felt her power stirring chaotically, darker and more sinister than she ever felt it. She could feel her energy—her very soul—pushing into Luppi, and she wanted to cause him pain. She wanted him to squirm before he could do anything to hurt her or Orihime. Luppi doubled over with a grunt of pain, as though the dark thoughts Minako had in her head were like knives cutting from inside him. When she felt Luppi suffered the stabbing pains enough, she pulled back and Luppi was gasping for breath, glaring at her. "You little bitch. What did you do?"

"How unusual," the man whispered. "Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha. That power should have been long extinct."

Minako exhaled from the bout of using her power for harm. She felt a shaking fury inside her as she looked at the man.

"Now for Orihime to display her worth," he said. "Would you demonstrate your powers by healing Grimmjow's left arm?"

"What?!" Luppi exclaimed. "That's crazy, Aizen-sama! Grimmjow's arm is gone! Director General Tôsen chopped it off!"

Orihime went to the one called Grimmjow—the male with blue hair—and stood to his left. "Soten Kishun," she whispered. "I reject."

The shield Minako witnessed in the Dangai appeared where Grimmjow's arm should have been. Luppi was livid. "What do you think you're doing?! If you're trying to save your life with this show, don't! If it doesn't work, I'll kill you! If your powers are bogus, there's no reason to…" he faltered as Grimmjow's arm appeared, fully restored, "keep…you…alive…"

Grimmjow looked at his restored arm in wonder, flexing the fingers, moving his hand back and forth.

"What the hell did you do?!" Luppi yelled at Orihime and Minako was a breath away from soul-stabbing him again. "This goes beyond healing!"

"Ulquiorra believes it is a form of special or temporal regression," The one called Aizen said.

"Yes," Ulquiorra agreed.

"It is not either," Aizen said. "It is a rejection of phenomena."

"What?" Luppi whispered.

"Her powers limit, deny, and reject all phenomena that affected her subjects. She could make it as though the damage has never happened. Her powers violate divine law," Aizen said before his eyes went to Minako. "As for Kazuya-san, her powers allow her to completely invade another being's soul. She could either be a "voice" or physically manifest to do whatever she will from within. It is a power that was supposed to be long ago extinguished. She will also be useful."

Minako glared at Aizen, a rage she was unaccustomed to rising inside her. She knew it was because of this man that Orihime was brought here with the threat of death on her friends. Ulquiorra, whatever he was, gave her no choice, no matter how strategic it was to make it seem that Orihime had gone on her own to this place.

"Hey girl," Grimmjow addressed Orihime coolly as he hooked his thumb over his shoulder. "Heal one more thing."

Orihime moved behind Grimmjow, using her power to heal the ruined skin on his back, the skin marked with the number six appearing. Luppi looked livid. "What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow turned to Luppi with a psychotic grin when—

-he thrust his arm through Luppi. "Just this," Grimmjow said. "Bye-bye, Number Six."

With no remorse whatsoever, Grimmjow used a strange power to blow Luppi's upper torso clear to dust before he let out a wild laugh that made Minako reminisce about White. "It's back! My power's back! I am the Sexta!" he roared with glee. "The Sexta Espada: Grimmjow!"

* * *

Soon after the display of their skills, Orihime and Minako were put in a simple room. Orihime was kneeling on the floor, looking out the sole window while Minako sat on the only little sofa. Orihime was a necessity; Minako herself was an unforeseen attachment from when they both left the Dangai…

"_Then what do you wish to negotiate?" Ulquiorra asked Minako, his unmerciful eyes locked onto her own dark blue orbs. _

_Minako's heart was beating erratically from fear, but she kept her mask of stone. "You take me, with Orihime."_

"_Not an option."_

"_You don't get to counter until I've had my say. I will not let you take Orihime by herself. You either take me with her or I'll just follow Orihime for when you take her to wherever you plan to keep her prisoner."_

_Ulquiorra's gaze was unreadable, but Minako could sense a shift in his energy. He didn't doubt Minako's words, but was trying to weigh her worth. "…All right. However, you are not to speak unless addressed directly, as you were not the initial target. If you violate that one condition, I will have you killed. Agreed?"_

"_Minako-chan, just go," Orihime pleaded. "Go back and…and stay safe at home."_

_Minako shook her head at Orihime, stepping in front of her brazenly, as she addressed Ulquiorra. "I agree to your terms." _

_Whether Ulquiorra believed Minako or not, he didn't show it. "I will take you to Hueco Mundo first, girl," he said. _

"_Minako-chan, why…?" Orihime whispered. Minako looked back at her, and her eyes softened at the question in Orihime's eyes. She went close enough to Orihime so Ulquiorra wouldn't hear. "Along with Ichigo, you reached out to me, to be my friend. You were so open and so kind to me, Orihime. I had a feeling something horrible was going to happen after Urahara told me about my powers and that's when I ran into you and Kuchiki-san," she said. "I came along of my own volition, Orihime, and good thing I did. The least I can do to repay the kindness you've shown me is to try and protect you now."_

_Orihime's eyes filled and Minako saw the guilt shining in them. "You're putting yourself in danger for me and this isn't your fight…"_

"_So long as that thing there is determined to not give you a choice and keep you prisoner, this is my fight." Minako turned to look back to Ulquiorra. "Say what you need to and let's go. You intend to take me to your jail first, warden."_

_She walked as though toward Ulquiorra as Ulquiorra walked toward Orihime to say what the condition was for her to be taken. It took only a moment before Ulquiorra was beside Minako. "We will wait for you at the designated area," he told Orihime as he and Minako disappeared into the opening from where Ulquiorra had appeared…_

"Minako-chan?" Orihime's voice was soft and Minako looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you regret coming here with me? Because of me, you're not home safe."

"I don't regret anything, Orihime." Minako stood up to go kneel beside her. "I told you I'll protect you as long as they hold us in this place. You saw what I already did to one of those monsters before his comrade blew him to pieces."

"I didn't know your powers could do that."

"I didn't either."

"Are you scared?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified. I'm under the condition to speak when spoken to or I lose my head."

Orihime looked sad and she took Minako's hand gently. "I wish I hadn't gotten you involved in this, Minako-chan. I'm so sorry," she whispered. Minako smiled reassuringly and her, squeezing her hand. "The thing is, Orihime, is that you have friends who will come for you. Until they come, I'll be your shield. The moment I see any harm intended for you, I'll put myself on the cross for you. That's the most use I can be for now."

Silence hung between them before Minako spoke again. "When you were training, Orihime, were…were you thinking about protecting Ichigo?" she asked. Orihime's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I've always seen how you look at him, Orihime. I don't know how dense that boy could possibly be, to not notice how you'd do anything for him." Minako smiled softly.

"I haven't told him. I haven't really been able to."

"You love him, don't you?"

Orihime's expression softened. "What about you, Minako-chan? Are you in love with Ichigo too?" she whispered.

Minako took in Orihime's question as though it were a grain of salt. "I don't really know Ichigo as well as you, Orihime. I only know his Inner Hollow, White. Ichigo is a stranger to me."

Orihime gave a sad smile, pressing Minako's hand with her free one. The moment she did so, they both felt immense energy in the air. Orihime's eyes went wide. "That's…" she breathed.

Minako's own eyes widened—within the energy was one she knew so well, the one that haunted her for the past nights. She felt Orihime's hold tighten on her hand and she squeezed back in turn.

They were going to be saved. The question was how long would they have to wait?


	7. Ordered

_There was nothing inside her head. Minako knew the darkness within her mind would mean that she could think of nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_ No, that's not exactly true. There was Minako herself and…someone else._

_ It was a horned creature, looking as though it blended in the background for its body was entirely black. However, its face…_

_ Minako lifted her hand to reach for it, a familiar thrill in her veins. Its energy was stronger here than it had ever been. Her fingers were mere inches from its face when it raised its arm—shaped like a blade—suddenly cracked, baring a pure white arm as fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist. She gasped as the rest of the black skin cracked and fell away, bit by bit, until the face fell away._

_ The breath was knocked out of her. "White…"_

_ "You stupid, stupid girl," he growled, his grip on her arm tightening, cutting off her circulation to her fingers. "What the hell were you thinking, getting taken like that?"_

_ Minako had expected a possessive fury, even a blow to the face, from him, but that wasn't what she felt. The anger was there, plenty of it, but there was something else, something unfamiliar…_

_ "I did it to protect Orihime," she whispered, lowering her eyes. _

_ His grip on her wrist was bruising and she tried not to wince in pain. "You should have left that to the King! Protecting __**his**__ friends is his job, not yours!" he snapped viciously. She bit her lip. He didn't understand…_

_ "Ichigo wasn't there for her, White," she mumbled. "I was. I was in that Dangai place with Orihime, on our way home, before we got ambushed. I wasn't just going to take the coward's way out by begging to be spared and leave her there alone!" Minako panted softly from her outburst, feeling her eyes water even as she spoke what was on her mind. If Ichigo was big on protecting his friends, as White claimed, he should have been the one to be by Orihime's side. "Ichigo wasn't there to protect her...so I'm going to do it."_

_ Silence passed between them for the briefest of seconds before Minako felt herself get pushed back. She stumbled, falling on her back, and her eyes clashed with gold. Heat rose in her cheeks as her eyes widened. "W-White! What did you just-"_

_ "Shut up," he bit out shortly, staring her down. "You're just like the King with that type of bullshit. You're protecting someone you barely know and for what? You think__** they**__ won't hesitate to rip the meat off your bones? They don't need you, princess."_

_ "Are you asking me to abandon Orihime? Let those…Arrancar…do what they will to me before rounding on her?"_

_ She jumped when White slammed a palm down on the other side of her head, clamping her eyes shut. He didn't say anything for a moment, but she sensed the tension radiating off of him. _

_ Then she felt his hand against her face, felt his thumb gently graze her skin. Stunned, she opened her eyes to look at him. This display of gentleness was unlike him and it confused her._

_ "Tell me where they're keeping you, princess," he breathed, moving his face to hers, their lips centimeters apart. Her heart began to bang in her chest, the sound deafening. "Where did they lock you away?"_

_ "Deep in Las Noches," she whispered past the noise. "How did you get inside my head anyway…?"_

_ He smirked, his hand moving from her face, fingers trailing down her skin. "We've been bonded good and tight, princess. I'm always going to find you," he said, his fingers resting underneath her collarbone, where she was sure he could feel her heart pounding. "I won't let you get away from me."_

"Minako-chan?" Orihime's voice broke through Minako's reverie. Minako opened her eyes and looked at Orihime. Her eyes were alight with concern and wonder. "Where did you go, Minako-chan?" she asked.

"In my head," answered Minako, her voice soft. She knew that if White could get that close to her without her going inside Ichigo's soul, then that would mean Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo. She took Orihime by the hand and let the snippets of Orihime's past flow in her mind. Orihime was aware of Minako seeing memories through touch, but allowed the contact. Minako wasn't going to unveil what she saw; she would wait until Orihime trusted her enough to tell her those things when she was ready.

They both jumped when they heard the door to their room open before turning in that direction. Ulquiorra walked in briskly, his demeanor so cold, it was surprising the air didn't freeze. His eyes fell on Minako, who glared at him. "You, girl," he said coldly. "Aizen-sama wishes to have a word with you."

Minako wanted to tell him to go jump in a pool of tar mixed with quicksand, but it would violate their agreement since he only gave her an order that didn't require a response. Aizen had already had two female Arrancar bring Orihime to him not too long ago. Instead, she silently pushed herself to her feet, releasing Orihime's hand, and walked resolutely to Ulquiorra. He turned to lead the way, not showing any form of interest. She wondered if he had the emotional range of an amoeba, as she could barely feel any emotion from him aside from complete loyalty.

The halls stretched endlessly, and Minako could feel nothing but cold energy. Evil was everywhere, corruption everywhere, even in the air. It was suffocating. How could anyone breathe in this place?

Finally, they arrived in the large room where she and Orihime were to "impress" the other Arrancar. Looking at Ulquiorra, whom that one guard in the Dangai called an Arrancar, she wondered what made him so different from a Hollow. _A question for another time…_she thought.

"Kazuya-san." The voice echoed throughout the room, and Minako raised her eyes to look up at Aizen. He was too high up for her to feel his energy directly from his soul, but he was close enough that she could feel as though she was being drained. "I hope the accommodations for you and Inoue-san are comfortable."

"Yes." Minako didn't dare move, didn't dare show any fear. Although why should she be afraid of this man? "More than I expected for someone who is keeping two teenage girls prisoner, in fact."

"You should watch your tone," Ulquiorra told her but Aizen held up a hand. "It's all right, Ulquiorra. I'm sure Kazuya-san understands the condition of which she was brought here. All things considered, however…"

"However?" Minako asked.

"Your power, Kazuya-san. How long have you had the ability?"

"Since birth."

"And you were aware that you could become a parasite within another's soul?"

Parasite. What a harsh word to use, but so accurate in a way that she couldn't refute. "No, I wasn't. What does that have anything to do with why you have Orihime here?" she snapped.

"It has nothing to do with Inoue-san," Aizen replied calmly, gazing imperiously down at her. "I'm surprised. The Soul Society had made quite sure that those with the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha were eliminated, as they posed a threat to the peace."

"You sound like you know all about the Soul Society." Minako pushed her energy high to where Aizen sat, trying to be discreet about the barest trace of her power being used. The minute her energy made contact with his, she tried not to recoil. "…You're a Soul Reaper," she answered for herself.

"Smart girl," Aizen murmured. "Yes, I am a Soul Reaper. However, do not think that I am like the other Soul Reapers you've met."

"I've only met at least four Soul Reapers, yourself not counted," Minako replied. "And I can agree with you; you are very different from those Soul Reapers."

Aizen studied her, his expression indifferent. She didn't like being unable to tell even a slight gist of what he could be thinking. It made it that much harder for her to protect Orihime.

"What do you know about the Soul Society, Kazuya-san?" asked Aizen.

Minako bit her tongue before answering. "Not much."

"No one has told you anything before you went with Orihime Inoue?"

"I don't expect them to tell me anything."

"What do you expect, then?"

"Letting Orihime return home would suffice, but seeing as we won't be getting our way."

"Shall I discipline her?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, Ulquiorra," said Aizen. "The young lady has a right to speak her mind. Take her back to her room."

When Ulquiorra took Minako from Aizen's presence, Aizen rested his chin against his hand. "To think not too long ago, a Soul Reaper with the same power was executed," he murmured.

* * *

Ichigo was sure that it couldn't possibly get any more crazy when he, Chad, and Uryu came to Hueco Mundo to be nearly killed by a Hollow who controlled sand and saved by Rukia and Renji and now followed by three Hollows—one of them a tiny Arrancar. But now, it was time to part ways in Las Noches to cover more ground to find Minako and Orihime and he was stuck with Nel. He had already encountered the Privarron Espada, using his Hollow power for only a second, carrying Nel through the halls of Las Noches. Using the power was exhausting for him, something he'd hope to avoid until he reached the Espada to take them down. That's when he felt it. Rukia was in her own battle and he could feel it. She had lost. _Rukia…!_

"_**Focus, King! There's a reason we're here."**_

_Shut up!_

"_**Not until you get your head screwed back into place or I'll do it for you."**_

Ichigo was annoyed with his Hollow. There was only one reason it was being vocal on getting Ichigo's focus back on track. However, Ichigo's concern was to make sure he and his friends are together to return back to the world of the living safely.

* * *

In the Soul Society, the captains were gathered. Head Captain Yamamoto grip on his staff was tight. Ukitake was standing forward, his expression solemn. He had explained when the advance team was ordered to return that Minako had gone with Orihime in the Dangai. It left the unanswered question on why a ryoka with no power had even come to the Soul Society.

"Kazuya-san does have a power. My subordinate, Rukia Kuchiki, has told me that Kazuya-san is able to see into souls of other beings, able to even see into their memories," Ukitake reported. "I did not report this at the time due to the fact that we all were concerned on where Orihime Inoue was."

"Do you mean to tell me," boomed Yamamoto, "that the girl has the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, sir."

Yamamoto raised his staff and slammed it onto the floor with a deafening sound. "This is an order for when we infiltrate Hueco Mundo. That girl's power is a threat. She must be executed."

"Head Captain!" Ukitake exclaimed. "She is just a child! She can't control her power!"

"Do you not recall the last Soul Reaper who had the same power as the girl? The Tamashi no Tankyu-Sha had been linked with his zanpakuto. Every battle he fought has caused him to use his power until his mind was lost. He killed his comrades with no regard for his actions, ready to use his power to annihilate the entire Soul Society. He was tried for his crimes and executed." Yamamoto's voice was firm. "Minako Kazuya must be executed."


	8. Executed

Minako and Orihime were made to change in white garments similar to what everyone else was wearing. They were silent, but they knew what was going on. There were battles going around, spiritual pressures spiking or weakening. That was when the door burst open, jolting them from speculations of the battles in Las Noches. Two female Arrancar entered and Minako's instinct blared. She moved in front of Orihime, her right arm stretched protectively to shield her friend.

"Nice room you two have here." The female with dark hair in pigtails commented as though the four girls have been chatting it up since Orihime and Minako arrived in Las Noches. The girl continued idly, speaking now to Orihime. "Aizen-sama must like you because he's so interested in you. And then, you have your friends coming to rescue their princess." Her expression then went cold, cruel, speaking as her companion stayed back. "You must think you're hot shit, don't you?"

"No," Orihime replied from behind Minako. "That's not true at all."

The rage in the girl's eyes grew and Minako planted herself firmly in front of Orihime. "I don't know what your problem is with Orihime, but you two need to get out and get out right now," she said.

"What's this? The unimportant girl has something to say? She wants to stand up to us?" The girl's pink irises were lighting up with a violent fire as she approached Minako and Orihime. "You're not worth anything, girl! Aizen-sama doesn't even care about you!"

Minako tried to brace herself, but the girl's fist connected with her face viciously. Orihime cried out when the blow forced Minako to stumble and fall on the floor. Minako winced at the pain, unsure if her jaw was broken. She spit onto the floor and saw droplets of blood before raising her eyes to glare at the Arrancar. She tried to push, tried to find some way to rip her soul right open before she advanced onto Orihime, but the pain was too great—and her attempt didn't go unnoticed.

"Trying to protect the little princess, aren't you?!" she spat before raising her leg and stomping down hard on Minako's side. Minako felt the crack before the pain flowed through her body and she let out a strangled scream, burying her face into the floor, her fingers digging into the floor as well.

"Minako-chan!" Orihime cried before Minako heard her let out a cry of pain and felt her fall to the floor near her. Her head shot up to see the two Arrancars kicking Orihime's face. Minako growled, forcing herself to use her power, forcing herself into the souls of the Arrancars with whatever strength she had. She dug deep into their souls, latching on before giving a harsh rip. When they let out simultaneous cries of pain, Minako let up her assault and screamed, "Orihime, run!"

Orihime scrambled to her feet and made an attempt to the door before the dark-haired Arrancar raised a hand and a powerful orb of light blew the door off. "I was just getting it for you," she mocked before Orihime turned to look at the Arrancars, her face showing that she wanted to say something. "What? Got something to say? Then say it!" The Arrancar spat.

"You have no business with Minako-chan and I. You should go," Orihime said calmly.

"You're getting high and mighty, princess. Who do you think you are?"

Orihime said nothing and Minako could even see that was a mistake.

The dark-haired Arrancar smirked before turning to her companion. "Do it, Menoly."

The once called Menoly had a ball of light more powerful than the one that took out the door. The dark-haired girl began to speak to Orihime again. "Menoly's Cero fires off randomly sometimes. You and that little servant of yours could be killed at any moment. Are you scared?"

Orihime gave no answer, and the dark-haired Arrancar let out an ugly sound of anger, grabbing Orihime by her neck and lifting her. "Let her go!" Minako cried out before the second Arrancar stomped onto her ankle, shattering it. Minako barely suppressed a scream of pain, tears loading in her eyes. Orihime fought the other Arrancar and a sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh pierced the air before Orihime was grabbed by her hair.

"Loly," Menoly began. "Maybe we should stop. We're going to get in trouble."

"Shut up!" Loly snapped. "If you're going to chicken out, then leave!"

As soon as those words left, an explosion took out another entrance to the room. The male Arrancar Orihime healed—Grimmjow—entered, hands in his pockets. "Well, well, well. You two snuck in here while Ulquiorra was gone, huh?" he commented.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Loly demanded. Grimmjow kicked Loly in her stomach, away from him. Menoly yelled out, charging at Grimmjow with her Cero, but Grimmjow, stronger and faster, grabbed Menoly's Cero and, adding his own, blew her torso clean off like he had done with Luppi. Orihime crawled over to Minako, who was watching Grimmjow brutalize Loly. She forced herself up in spite of her pain, wrapping her arms around Orihime to shield what Grimmjow had done to Loly next—he had gripped her leg and tore it off without batting an eye.

Grimmjow turned on the two girls and approached them. Minako held onto Orihime tighter, her eyes burning into the Espada's icy orbs. Orihime wordlessly pulled Minako's arms off of her, trying to smile through her damaged face. "It's okay," she whispered before she looked to Grimmjow. "Why are you…"

"For my arm," Grimmjow said shortly. Orihime's eyes widened slightly but she then turned to Minako. "Minako-chan, are you…?" she began.

"They smashed my rib and ankle," Minako whispered. "Don't worry about me, Orihime. You should heal your face before the others come and see you hurt."

"But you-"

"The girl's right," Grimmjow interjected. "I repaid my debt to you. Now you will do something for me. First thing you can do is fix up your face."

"But-" Orihime began but he cut her off coldly. "If you're going to hang with me, you can't look like that. Fix it—now."

Minako glared at him for how callous he was, exhausted seeping into her bones from her shattered bones and the use of her powers. She could feel herself fading into oblivion; Orihime, though, turned and ran to the wounded Arrancar and proceeded to heal Loly's leg. Minako could vaguely hear Loly object strongly, striking Orihime again—

Everything went black.

_There was something else, something unfamiliar. Minako found a Soul Reaper in her mind, a sinister red aura ringing around him, flowing outward as though connecting to her. "It's great to finally see you after all this time," he said. "But then again, you didn't know I had watched over you before moving on." _

"_Who are you?" she breathed._

"_I shouldn't be surprised no one's talked about me," he said, slowly. "But it's a little upsetting that my own little sister doesn't remember my face when she saw it in mom's memory."_

"…_S-Shinobu...?" Minako whispered. "You became a Soul Reaper?"_

"_I __**was**__ a Soul Reaper, Minako," Shinobu replied. "Like you, dear little sister, I had the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha. It was inexorably linked with my zanpakuto."_

"_What happened to you, brother?" Minako whispered. _

"_I lost my mind. I killed people—my comrades, innocents. The Central 46 ordered my execution." Shinobu looked sad at this. "I was also the only one left with that power—or so they thought."_

"_What do you mean?" Minako asked, fear locking her in a vise. _

"_No one's told you anything…"_

"_Brother, tell me what's going on."_

_Shinobu sighed, approaching Minako with a sad smile gracing his lips as he reached to stroke her hair. "Our family," he began," made a deal with a devil. Our powers weren't always stemmed from birth naturally. Someone had created the ability and planted it in our ancestors. However, it was a curse, Minako; only siblings were to have the power and every time it is used, it evolves. It evolves until it overtakes the mind, spiraling you down into insanity. Our power has a mind of its own, like it's a monster, almost…like a Hollow."_

"_Is that why…?" Minako whispered, heart clenching. _

"_Your power has been evolving every time you protect that Inoue girl, hasn't it?"_

"_I have to, Shinobu! They'll kill her if I don't protect her!" _

_I know you have to stay strong for your friend, sister, but if you keep using your power-"_

"_The one who's supposed to be protecting Orihime Inoue is out there fighting!" Minako cried. "I'm doing his job until he gets here."_

_Shinobu sighed. "Minako, you can only handle so much. I'm afraid sooner or later the Soul Society will catch wind that you are my sister, that we have the same power—and they will order your death."_

"_They'll…can they just do that?! Without even hearing my side, disregarding the fact that I did what I had to-to keep Orihime and myself alive?!" she cried. "They'll just ignore all of that and kill me!?"_

"_They have no choice, Minako. Our power is too strong, too…monstrous. There's no way to control it, even if we could over time."_

_Within the dream, Minako felt it. A high level of different spiritual pressures spiking higher and higher…_

"_The battles are starting," Shinobu whispered before he pressed his head against hers. "Be careful, sister."_

"_She won't need to be careful. She's got me." _

_Minako started, turning from her brother. She felt Shinobu pull her behind him. "A Hollow!"_

"_Shinobu, wait!" Minako exclaimed, grabbed her brother's arm. "White's on our side."_

_White narrowed his eyes at the contact. "You know him, princess?" he asked. _

"_He's my brother," Minako breathed before walking to him. "What's going on, White? Shouldn't you be in Ichigo's head?"_

"_The King is fighting one of those Espada. They brought the girl with the hairpins—but not you."_

_Shinobu was behind Minako. "Your spiritual pressure…you've been protecting my sister?"_

_White let out a harsh laugh. "Your sister is mine. If anyone other than me touches her, they'll pay a hefty price."_

_Shinobu shook his head. He then hugged Minako. "Take care, Minako."_

"_I will, brother." Minako hugged back before she felt him fade from her mind. She then felt White hold her from behind, his grip tight. _

"_Come out, princess."_

Minako jolted awake, finding herself alone in the room shared with Orihime. She could feel the spiritual pressures, more pronounced than when she was unconscious. She moved to stand up, surprised to find herself no longer in pain. _Orihime…_

Jaw set, Minako fled the room, running with all her might, feeling herself going higher and higher in the tower. The spiritual pressures were overwhelming, suffocating, but she had to keep running, to keep going. When she arrived in the place where Aizen usually sat, she found a gaping hole in the wall, exposing the outside. She rushed to the hole, to loom out over the battles.

It was dark and she could see Orihime and Ishida if she squinted her eyes. Her eyes swept the area, sensing the energy of a familiar Espada—finding a figure with large, black wings.

That would mean…

"Ichigo! Help, please!" Orihime cried out over Ichigo's unconscious form. Minako's heart clenched, her blood chilled. Ulquiorra, the Espada that had taken her and Orihime—had he taken Ichigo down? Was Ichigo dead?

Everything changed in that moment—and it happened so fast. Minako's eyes couldn't follow the fight fast enough, seeing how quickly it had escalated. She felt the floor beneath her tremble violently as though something had broken the tower, causing it to splinter and fall. Minako gasped, as she felt herself falling along with the tower and she let out a scream. Her eyes clamped shut, bracing herself for the impact of the ground far below her, bracing for the impact of the tower crushing what would be left of her body…

She felt something catch her, holding her body protectively, but the impact of ground never came.

Slowly, Minako's eyes opened and she gasped.

It was a Hollow unlike anything she's ever seen. Horned, the mask streaked with black, and hands holding her tight. She saw the shock of long, orange hair. "I-Ichigo…" she whispered in shock.

He looked down at her, his eyes not brown, but black and gold. It was then she knew, she knew deep in her heart, which was really holding her. "Is that you…White?"

The assent that came from him was a low, distorted sound as he set her down. Minako backed away until she was beside Orihime and Uryu before he launched at Ulquiorra with relentless speed. "Is that really Ichigo?" Orihime whispered.

Minako shook her head. "No…no, that's White…I can feel it," she replied, her eyes on the battling Hollows.

"Kazuya-san," Uryu's voice made her eyes tear away from the battle. "How can you tell that isn't Ichigo?"

"I haven't seen Ichigo battle as a Soul Reaper. But I can separate him from White. I can see who's in control."

"You're sure that it's…not Ichigo controlling his Hollow?"

"I can see Ichigo's influence, but no…White is the one I see."

In that moment, Ulquiorra was pinned by White and a ball of red light hovering over him. "Go ahead. Kill me," Ulquiorra said. "You won. Kill me."

"White, don't," Minako whispered softly. "You won. Just leave him be…"

"Kazuya-san?" Uryu and Orihime looked at her. The Cero was inching closer to Ulquiorra's face. Minako's eyes widened, filling with tears, before the Cero made contact, the shockwave strong. They saw him holding what was left of Ulquiorra before throwing him. Ulquiorra's corpse landed with a thud. White landed over the remains of Ulquiorra, holding his sword over him. Before he could lower it, Uryu grabbed his arm to stop him. "That's enough, Ichigo. The battle's over. I know he was our enemy but you don't need to carve up his corpse. I said enough, Ichigo," he said as Minako and Orihime could see White struggling to free himself. "Can you hear me, Ichigo? It's time to stop! Do it and you really no longer be human! Don't, Ichigo!"

White freed his arm and threw the sword into Uryu's stomach, sending him flying back. Minako jumped and her tears broke free right as Orihime screamed, "Uryu!"

White froze. "Will…save…" The words were forced, repeated over and over. "I will save you."

Minako's eyes widened at the words. _Ichigo's fighting back…_

A blinding, red Cero appeared from the horns, aimed for Uryu. "Stop, Ichigo!" Orihime screamed. "Stop it!"

He wasn't paying heed and the energy was so strong, Minako felt her soul being pulled in, mixing, painful, twisted. She flinched, hot tears coursing down her face as the pain intensified. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to go away…

Her scream ripped out of her throat before she even realized it. "_**White, stop it!**_"

Ulquiorra's corpse appeared behind White and with one swing, he took out the horn. Minako, Orihime, and Uryu watched as Ichigo's mask broke, a disoriented look on his face as he fell. "Ichigo!" Orihime ran toward Ichigo's unconscious body as Ulquiorra's body regenerated and he stood there, contemplating.

White's energy faded, the physical manifestation leaving Ichigo before healing the hole that was on his body. Cautiously, Minako walked forward, her expression frozen with shock save her tears. She stood beside the kneeling Orihime. "Is he…?" she whispered.

"Ichigo?" Orihime whispered right as Ichigo jolted up. Shock was on his face as he placed a hand to his chest. "Didn't I…have a hole in my chest?" he asked. He raised his head to see Minako and Orihime looking at him. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Orihime replied, but Minako was silent. Ichigo noticed the tears still running down her numbed expression, and concern grew in his eyes. "Minako, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

_I'm scared…_The thought whispered through her. _I'm scared of him…I'm scared…_She wanted to say it, she wanted to be honest. But she couldn't. The fear that rose up inside of her wound its stalks through her veins, numbing her. She could feel White's energy reaching, pushing to link with hers, but this time, she fought back, pushing him away.

"Minako?" Ichigo's voice was barely a whisper, but Minako looked away and brushed her tears away. "I'm fine," she mumbled, her voice cracking on the last syllable. A blatant lie…could she be any more pathetic?

Ulquiorra had taken Ichigo's sword from Uryu's stomach and threw it at Ichigo's feet. "Let's finish this," he said. Ichigo shook his head. "No. I'd have to cut my leg and arm off for it to be fair, since my Hollow interfered," he said.

Ulquiorra raised his sword to do that favor to Ichigo, but then he began to dissolve into ashes. There was a realization in his eyes before he spoke again. "Kill me, Kurosaki."

"No." Ichigo replied, not moving. Ulquiorra let out a breath. "You never do what you want, Kurosaki…" He looked to Orihime. "Woman, are you scared?" he asked her, reaching toward her.

Orihime's expression was sad when she answered, her own hand reaching toward Ulquiorra. "I'm not scared," she whispered. "I'm not scared."

Before their fingers met, Ulquiorra's hand dissolved, as did the rest of his body, into ashes that was swept into the air. With no hesitation, Orihime went to Uryu to heal him. Ichigo looked away, a frown crossing his features, before Uryu spoke. "Ichigo. You go first, I'll be fine," he said. "Everyone must be waiting for you at the bottom. Go for now."

"But…" Ichigo hesitated.

"Ichigo! If you got something to say, I'll hear you out in full once this is over!" Uryu exclaimed. "Haven't you got something else to be doing right now?"

Ichigo didn't speak for a moment before he nodded. "Got it." He looked to Orihime. "Orihime, take care of Uryu."

"No problem," Orihime said with a nod before she noticed Minako making a move to go beside her and Uryu. "Ichigo, can you take Minako-chan with you?"

Minako's eyes widened. "O-Orihime, I'll just get in the way."

"You were never supposed to be here, Minako-chan." Orihime smiled gently. "You protected me with everything you had, and overexerted yourself."

"She's right," Ichigo said before Minako could protest. "You weren't supposed to be in danger like that."

"What do you know?!" Minako snapped, rounding on Ichigo. "I had a bad feeling something was going to happen and I went with Orihime! What was I supposed to do, just leave her there?! I was doing what _you _were supposed to!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at Minako's outburst, at the tears that were loading in her eyes again. He made a move to reach out and try to soothe her, but he felt Minako's energy lock onto his, stopping him, her dark blue eyes blazing with frustration. "The next time you're not there to keep anyone safe, I'll perforate your soul like a damn pincushion, Ichigo," she vowed, though Ichigo heard the half-hearted attempt at being firm. He felt her energy pull back, shaky and unstable, he assumed, due to her emotional state. He could see it—the one emotion that spoke louder than any of the others.

His Hollow stirred in frustration. _**"My princess is scared. Scared of you, me…"**_

_Scared of us, _Ichigo thought in response. "Minako." He kept his voice steady. After being brought to Hueco Mundo, not knowing anything about everything, he could imagine how traumatized she could be. "We're gonna go to the world of the living. I can leave you with my sisters."

Minako didn't speak for a moment, but she gave the barest inclination of her head. Ichigo took that as a sign of assent and grabbed Minako's wrist. "Keep her safe, Ichigo!" Orihime called to him. Ichigo looked back at her and nodded. "I will."

He released Minako's wrist and wound an arm around her tightly, before flash-stepping to the edge of the roof and flying down. Minako didn't scream, like he expected, but she did hold on to him tightly. He felt her tense. "I can sense him—another Espada."

"I know. Shut your eyes," Ichigo warned, seeing Rukia falling and Yammy advancing in his release mode. Ichigo stopped in front of Rukia, glaring at Yammy, before setting Minako down.

"Quit darting around like that, dammit!" roared Yammy, advancing furiously at Ichigo, Rukia, and Minako. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, fighting off Yammy as Rukia grabbed Minako and moved her out of the way. Rukia noticed Minako looking around wildly. "Kazuya-san?"

"Something's coming," Minako whispered right as a voice said, "Hado 33: Sokatsui."

A blast of blue light hit Yammy and Ichigo was thrown into the air. Two Soul Reapers were by Ichigo, unfamiliar, but Rukia recognized them. "Brother. Captain Zaraki," she murmured.

"Fall back, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya ordered.

"Get your ass out of the way," Kenpachi said, raising his blade and lowering it on Ichigo. Ichigo panicked, trying to reason with Kenpachi, but Yammy's fist hit the brutal captain. Kenpachi threw a rock at Yammy, distracting the Espada.

"Fall back, Ichigo Kurosaki. You're needed elsewhere," Byakuya said.

"I can't go yet. I gotta take Minako back to the world of the living," Ichigo said.

"Minako…? As in Minako Kazuya?" Byakuya asked softly.

"That's who I am." Minako's voice was behind them and both males turned. Rukia stood little ways behind Minako, who stepped forward, her eyes stoic.

Ichigo wasn't sure what was happening, but the next thing he noticed was Byakuya aiming his blade to Minako's neck and Minako standing there, brazen, unafraid. "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing, Byakuya?!"

"We have been ordered to execute Minako Kazuya. Her power is a threat to all of us," Byakuya explained smoothly.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled, moving to stand between them. "You can't just kill her!"

"It's fine, Ichigo," Minako whispered, meeting Byakuya's steely eyes. "The Soul Society just doesn't want history to repeat itself with what happened to Shinobu Kazuya. Isn't that right?"

"Kazuya?" Rukia breathed. "As in-"

"As in the Soul Society killed my brother because he used our power and lost his mind, killing indiscriminately," Minako said, not making contact with Byakuya, but able to see his memories like a movie reel. "The Soul Society caught wind that his younger sister has the power and ordered my execution."

"That doesn't give them the right!" Ichigo roared, before he knocked Byakuya's arm away from Minako. "You'll have to go over my dead body because I won't let you put a hand on Minako!"

"Ichigo, stop it," Minako said firmly, putting a hand on his arm but he clenched the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Stop _taking _things like it's okay, Minako!" he snapped. "Aren't you pissed that they're just ordering your execution!?"

"No," Minako whispered. "I'm not. It feels like I've been preparing for something for a long time. If it's my execution that I'm supposed to prepare for then-"

_**"NO!" **_

The roar rang out not from anyone's mouth of the outside, but the voice of the Hollow who'd claim her inside. She was thrust into her own mind, the contact of cold skin on her own wrist. She could see his golden irises burning into her own eyes, could feel the rage inside of him. His hold was bruising, almost splintering her bones. _**"No one is going to take you from me, princess. I will kill those Soul Reapers before their blades can carve into your skin!"**_

The intensity was burning, as though her body was on fire. She was dimly aware of her throat aching painfully as though it would tear. Her power was fused so completely with White's energy, and she could feel him trying to pull her into the darkness, almost desperately. He was going to devour her, like he vowed, before everything changed.

She heard her name being called, from a voice so far away. But she didn't want to go. She wanted to be swallowed by the darkness, protected by the beast that was stowed away inside another soul. She belonged to no one but him. Her soul was his, chained forever…

She could feel familiar warmth around her, trying to resuscitate her, but she couldn't move now. She could hear the voice that called her name ringing, dulled, but also familiar. But this was it now. Her power was at home in Hueco Mundo, evolving even when she wasn't using it. Now, it splintered, causing her to spiral. She wasn't scared, wasn't terrified; she could feel the familiar, possessive hold on her soul, pulling her inside a black heart that was beating loudly in her head.

She lost control. She lost her fight. _I'm sorry, everyone…I couldn't change anything…_


	9. Gone

_She remembered biting into flesh of the girl, breaking the skin, tasting the blood. She remembered a shot going through her head before the briefest of pain overtook and she was gone…_

_ Confusion seeped into her. This memory…it __**isn't**__ hers…_

_ She saw the girl as a woman, in the rain, shielding a child before being struck down. The determination in her eyes was so familiar…_

_ Whose memories were these?_

_ Everything blurred before a familiar memory went by. She, as a child, fascinated by how her mother read tarot cards and had crystals hanging on the ceilings. She would always reach for the crystals because they have no memory, because they were as unreachable as the stars. That memory merged with another unfamiliar one, twining together until she could no longer tell which was hers. _

_ The last memory that crossed her mind was through someone else's eyes. She saw herself, being taken somewhere far away, far from danger, before it stopped as though on pause, and it dissolved. Streaks of red pierced the darkness, wrapping around her body, _

_ Her power…it was alive, burning through her, wrapping around her like a ribbon. Why did they call it evil? Why…?_

_ She heard it then. The sound of a heart beating inside of her heart, so familiar, yet not her own…whose heart could she hear?_

_ "Are you forgetting me, princess?" The voice, distorted, sounded almost hurt, but it was too far away. "Are you getting too far gone?"_

_ "Too…far…gone?" Her eyes were open, unable to see anything in the dark aside from the red of her power. She closed her eyes, floating in the darkness._

_ "Wake up, princess."_

_ But wasn't she already awake? This person wasn't making any sense…_

_ Then she remembered. The inner world, the cold touch. The golden eyes…_

_ She opened her eyes. "White…" she breathed softly. She could sense him now, getting closer and closer._

_ She closed her eyes the moment she felt hands on her, pulling her against a body. It was so familiar that she just yielded to it. The grip tightened. _

_ "Wake up." It was a harsh whisper, an order. His fingers were digging into her skin, as though intending to make her bleed. The heartbeat in her head became louder, pounding in her ears. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay here…_

_ "You can't stay here, princess. 'Cause then you won't be the girl I thought you were."_

_ A sharp lance of pain shot through her and she crumpled. "Ah," she moaned, her bones feeling as though they shattered. "It hurts…"_

_ The pain was louder than the heartbeat, its own sound a keening siren, deafening her. She could hear something underneath the pain. A voice, full of remorse…_

_ "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been involved in this."_

_ Who…? _

_ She felt White's arms wind around her, as though shielding her. Shielding her from what…? _

Ichigo knew that it was his fault. He had gotten Minako involved with this war.

The minute she had collapsed, something changed. Streaks of blood began to trail from her eyes as crimson markings began to appear on her skin. The rumors about Minako's powers were that if she continued to use it, she would lose her mind. However, right now, she was barely breathing and he had to get her out of Hueco Mundo.

So that's what he did. He gathered her in his arms, jumped into the Garganta with Unohana, and set off to the world of the living. Unohana had been monitoring Minako's condition silently, but Ichigo didn't like the worry growing in her eyes.

His Hollow was agitated, its energy holding tightly onto Minako's energy, as though trying to keep it from shattering. Ichigo wasn't sure when the fierce protectiveness started, but he wasn't about to complain. This wasn't the time for it now.

"Kurosaki-san," Unohana's voice was soft. "We don't know what truly happens to anyone who has the Tamashī no Tankyū-Sha ability. We don't know what happens before they lose themselves completely."

"What do you think is happening?" asked Ichigo.

"I think Kazuya-san's body is deteriorating. She's dying and if there isn't a way for us to help her, she will wake up and not be the girl you know," she answered. Ichigo's eyes widened before they fell onto Minako's face. The tears of blood were still falling, the crimson marking getting darker by the second. She felt more fragile, like if he tightened his hold, he could break her. He'd never felt so powerless before…

_I can't save her. _

_**"Because you're weak!" **_His Hollow roared in his head in fury. _**"You're too weak to save her!"**_

_And you can? _he challenged.

_**"I'm stronger than you are, King. Unlike you, I'll tear skin and bone for my princess."**_

Ichigo felt himself getting pulled into his inner world. Inside it, he could see his Hollow holding onto Minako, with no marks or blood, his grip tight. He could see the black and gold eyes glaring into Ichigo's own brown orbs. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "How long are you going to hold onto her?" he asked. "She's dying, White."

His Hollow glared back, this time without a haughty expression. "You don't think I've noticed?" he growled. "Not that you care anyway, King. You never really paid any attention to her before."

The jab stung, but Ichigo knew it was true. Minako was in his class, kept to herself, and was leading her own life. He never paid her any mind until she and White had contact. The only time he really paid attention was the day he went back to the classroom and bumped into Minako. "You're right," Ichigo said. "I didn't pay attention to her before I got her involved in this. But she's dying and unless you got any ideas, I can't save her."

White let out a harsh laugh. "Idiot. My energy is keeping her together. So long as I got her here, she's not going to disappear."

"Selfish, aren't you?"

"Unless you want her blood on your hands, King. Looks like she's sleeping right now," White looked down at Minako and brushed strands of her hair from her face—a surprisingly gentle manner Ichigo had never seen from his Hollow. It was almost as though…

He was thrown back into the real world, finally back home, with Unohana and Minako. Most of his friends were wounded from what he could see. The goal was to ultimately take down Aizen. He looked to Unohana. "You were ordered to execute Minako because she's a threat."

"Yes," Unohana replied. "However, it seems that she is reaching the end. It would be far too late for us by this point."

Before Ichigo could respond, something shuddered within him. It was something bad; he could feel it in his bones. Unohana looked to him. "Leave her with me, Kurosaki-san. I will try and help her to the best of my ability."

Ichigo nodded and knelt down, setting Minako gently on the ground. "Don't quit, Minako," he told her before flash-stepping away. He had to help with this war against Aizen.

Unohana knelt beside Minako and began to use her kidô to try and begin healing Minako the best she possibly could. The crimson marks began to fade only slightly before burning brighter on her skin. A moan of pain escaped Minako's lips, her body beginning to writhe.

"_**It hurts**__!"_

_Minako curled into a ball, the pain intensifying with every passing second. It invaded her body, shattering bone, choking her lungs, and all she could do was scream. Everything was flashing before her eyes—her memories and the memories of those she met in her life. Tears burned down her face, her fingers digging into her face. She was ripping in two, in three, in fours…_

_ "Fight back!" White's voice rang in her ears. She was trying; she was trying as hard as she could. Her power was completely unstable, spiking higher to devour her. The pain escalated, her insides feeling as though they were being carved by thousands of knives. It was unbearable. She wanted it to stop._

_ The final pain was in her heart. It squeezed tighter and tighter…_

_ "No!"_

_ She had tried…she reached out, wanting to find him, but it was too late. She was too late._

Unohana ceased her attempt, her eyes closed. Before, she was able to sense Minako's energy in spite of it becoming completely unstable. Now, her energy was gone. Unohana placed her finger against Minako's throat, to be sure of her assessment, before she removed it slowly.

_The rage was unimaginable. White was destructive, wishing there was something to destroy in the inner world, something he could annihilate into dust. _

_ She was gone. His princess was gone. _

_ He had felt it—her very last seconds of life. He demanded she fight back, holding her tightly. She had tried to reach him. Then her heart stopped beating, her energy gone. Her power had killed her. _

_ They thought she would just spiral into insanity—not that he'd mind that anyway, she'd have acted violent like him. But no one knew how anything would happen before that type of tragedy. He could sense she wanted the agony to end, in spite of his own energy wrapping tightly around hers. But as selfish as he was, he wasn't going to let her go. _

_ White was thirsty for blood. And he was going to spill it. _


	10. Returned

Everyone was beginning to lose hope. Aizen, with the Hogyoku inside of him, was too powerful. He had already taken down Gin, causing Rangiku agony as she cried over him.

In less than a moment, Ichigo appeared, his father unconscious over her shoulder. He set his father down. "Thanks, Dad," he muttered. He closed his eyes, focusing on his sisters' energies, finding that they were safe, before opening his eyes again to see his friends. "Guys," he said slowly, "stay there. Just stay right there."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen's voice drew Ichigo's serious gaze. "Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't respond, just continued to give Aizen a serious look.

"How disappointing," Aizen said, lifting his hand, "Ichigo Kuro-"

"Aizen," Ichigo cut him off, "I don't want to fight here. Let's go somewhere else."

"A pointless suggestion. Only someone with the power to challenge me can make such a request. Do not worry. I will not destroy Karakura Town. You will-"

Ichigo's palm slammed against Aizen's face and they flew at high speed, away from where everyone else was. Ichigo threw Aizen to the ground. Aizen had his hand where Ichigo's was prior in shock. Ichigo's voice rang out then, resolute. "Let's do this Aizen. It'll be over in an instant."

* * *

_Is this what it's like when you die?_

_ I felt myself falling in the deepest ocean. How strange, my life wasn't flashing before my eyes anymore. Does this mean I did die?_

_ It had been so painful, but I wasn't alone. No, not really alone. Someone had been there with me. Someone I knew very well…_

_ I didn't want to die…not yet. Not like this. I wanted to go back. How can I go back? _

_ I noticed a thin, red string to my left and looked at my hand. My wrist had the red string coming from it, going upward, above the water. Connecting me to whom…?_

"_Sister…"_

_Ah…my brother…I can hear him now…_

_I could see him too, floating little ways above me. "Sister, do you know what happened…?" he asked, and I could see the surprise in his eyes. _

_ "What happened…?" _

_ "The power…it's gone."_

_ Gone? "Didn't I die…?"_

_ "No, sister, you're not dead. You are just sleeping."_

_ Sleeping…I don't want to sleep anymore. _

_ "Return to them, sister."_

_ I could feel strength in me, a longing. I aimed to break through the surface, to reach out. _

_ I knew who I am. I wasn't going to quit like this. Not like this._

_ In that moment, when I broke the surface, the red ribbon snapped, and I heard his voice, clear as a bell, as though he were speaking to someone else._

_ "Tell her I said goodbye. And...keep her safe."_

* * *

Ichigo remembered what Tensa Zangetsu had said. What Ichigo wanted to protect was different to what Tensa Zangetsu wanted.

_"The one I wanted to protect…was you."_

Those words stayed with him. He also knew what his Hollow, who had merged with Tensa Zangetsu, wanted. He could sense it through their blades clashing, could feel not only loneliness, but also anger and…grief. He acknowledged the loneliness from his zanpakuto when he used Mugetsu; he acknowledged his Hollow's grief, having sensed Minako's energy was gone long before his training in the Dangai. He was going to use his blade to take Aizen down. In the end, Aizen was able to regenerate and Ichigo felt his Soul Reaper powers fading. It seemed now that Aizen might just finish him after all…

But something began to happen to Aizen, and Urahara appeared to explain. Ichigo looked away, right as Aizen was sealed away. Afterwards, Ichigo began to contemplate. He had felt loneliness from Aizen's blade also, and wondered if things had been different for him, would all of this happen?

"Ichigo!" He heard Orihime's voice call to him and he turned his head.

Orihime's eyes filled. "Is that really you, Ichigo? Your hair's so long…"

"Yeah, I probably look a bit scruffy," he replied, standing up, before being overcome with pain. He collapsed, the pain swallowing him whole, hearing his friends call to him, before he blacked out.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, his saw his friends' faces looking down at him. He sat up.

"You noticed how your hair's shorter," Rukia said, after explaining what Urahara had told them. "We didn't cut it."

Ichigo noticed his hair wasn't swinging in his face anymore. He also felt Rukia's presence fading little by little. "I want to go outside," he said. When he and his friends went outside, Ichigo noticed it more than ever. He couldn't sense any ghosts and Rukia's presence was fading even more. "Give everyone my regards," he told Rukia. Rukia nodded before looking at Ichigo. "Goodbye, Ichigo."

"Goodbye, Rukia," replied Ichigo. _And thank you._

He looked to his friends. He noticed Orihime had a sad look in her eyes. It was more than just for Ichigo losing his power. That's when he noticed. She would have been so quiet it'd take him years to notice.

"Where's Minako?"

Uryu answered him this time. "She's in the hospital."

That was all he needed. He had a promise to keep, after all.

* * *

Minako's parents weren't in the room with her, due to work hours perhaps. But she was in there, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling slowly. "She's been in a coma since the battle," Orihime whispered. "Like the strain just destroyed her…"

Ichigo was sure that she was dead. That was why his Hollow was angry, grieving, demanding to be let out to avenge her. But Ichigo didn't lose control, didn't cede the control. He would use the emotions in his blade to exact the justice. What he could do was keep his promise.

Almost as if she had sensed all of them there, Minako took in a sharp breath, moan softly, and opened her eyes. Confusion dulled the shine in the near-violet orbs, as she looked around, dazed, unsure. "Where…am I…?" she whispered softly, trying to lift her hand.

"Minako-chan," Orihime walked toward Minako's bedside, "you're in the hospital. What do you remember?"

"Remember…? I…" Minako clamped her eyes shut in concentration. "I died…didn't I die?"

"Your heart stopped," affirmed Chad in his deep voice.

Minako opened her eyes, lifting her arm shakily, looking at her wrist as though expecting something. "Kazuya-san?" Uryu asked softly. "What's the matter?"

She didn't answer. The expectant look in her eyes was fading.

Ichigo moved forward. "Minako?"

Her eyes lifted to his, searching them. She stretched her hand out to his. Ichigo knew what she wanted. He raised his hand to hers, to make the first physical contact they would have had, if his Hollow hadn't been insanely possessive. Whatever she had expected, the look in her eyes faded and her hand fell back to her side. "I can't sense…anything," she said. "I don't see anything."

"What do you mean? Like…?" Orihime murmured, her eyes wide.

"My power…it's gone," said Minako, exhaustion in her voice. "I can't sense anything. I didn't see anything. It's gone…"

"Your powers are gone. So are mine," Ichigo told her. She looked at him, again with that searching look in her eyes. "Where's White…?" she whispered. "I would have heard him by now."

Ichigo averted his eyes. "Minako, he's…gone. When I lost my powers, he…he's gone."

Something shattered in Minako's eyes as they filled. "Gone," she repeated softly.

He nodded. "He told me to tell you…goodbye," he said. Minako's eyes closed to either stop the tears or to block Ichigo's words, but he watched as she raised a shaking hand to her mouth to stem any sobs from escaping.

Whatever had grown between them, whatever they felt for each other, Ichigo knew what heartbreak looked like. Granted his experience was when he lost his mother, but he knew. Minako's heart was broken, and he wondered whether she had done the impossible by thinking of him and his Hollow as separate people.

Ichigo had saved the Soul Society and the world of the living. But, with a twinge of guilt in his heart, he took the world from Minako.


	11. Epilogue: Thank You

_This is the final chapter. The epilogue, if you will. Don't worry, I plan to write a sequel~_

* * *

Minako had stayed in the hospital over the next few days, and Orihime went to visit her after school. Ichigo figured that would be the best course for Minako; Orihime was exactly the comfort she needed. Orihime would come back, looking sad, telling them that when she would enter the room, Minako would be crying, but wouldn't talk about why. Ichigo had already known why she wouldn't talk about it, but wasn't going to bring it up.

One day, after the final bell rang, Orihime didn't gather her things quickly to rush to the hospital. "You're not going today?" Uryu asked her. Orihime shook her head. "Minako-chan is getting discharged today. I figured she wants time with her family," she said.

Uryu nodded. Ichigo tried not to flinch. He felt he was to blame for Minako getting involved in any of this. But he wasn't going to relay the worry to his friends. He waved goodbye to his friends and headed home.

Ichigo was walking beside the river when he noticed her. Her black hair was being toyed with the slight breeze, hiding her face, but he knew it was she. He walked toward her quietly, and took a seat by her side. She didn't flinch. She must have known it was he.

It was quiet between them as they just watched the river. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Minako beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo blinked at her. "What for?"

"I separated you and White too much. I forgot you both are one in the same." Minako's eyes filled when she mentioned White, but she didn't let her tears go. "I…fell for the beast that was hiding in your soul. Isn't that completely stupid?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not stupid," he muttered. "You were…used to White. I get it."

"No, Ichigo, you don't," Minako whispered, her tears finally breaking free. "The fact that he's a part of you doesn't change. It's cruel…that I feel something for one side of you instead of you in your entirety."

Ichigo looked away, feeling a blush rising in his face, before he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry about it, Minako. The fact is that everything is over now. And White's…" he stopped. Minako's eyes were on the river, glowing with sadness, and he didn't want to make her feel even more pain. He looked at her. "He made me promise to keep you safe," he added. "Like I wouldn't have done that anyway. You're his princess, after all." _A more important distinction than I realized…_

Minako looked at him through her teary eyes. Ichigo reached for her hand, his fingers curling around it gently, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I'll always protect you," he told her. He felt her fingers curl hesitantly around his hand, and he watched as she pressed her forehead against her knees. Her voice was soft, her breaths hitched from her quiet sobs.

"Thank you, Ichigo."


End file.
